The Red Surge of Power
by Kishingami20
Summary: What if on the night of the Kyubi attack, Naruto was injected with D.N.A that would change his life. The D.N.A of Madara Uchiha and The First Hokage. Minato lives and the third Hokage dies. Stronger,Faster,Cooler, and Smarter Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Gift from the Masked Man  
**

**It was a chill ****evening ****when the Kyubi attacked the Leaf Village. Unknown yet to the village a baby was born. "What should we name him?" Minato said to his loving wife Kushina. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" answered Kushina. Minato was about to hold the baby, just then a black, orange masked figure appeared with a kunai at the baby's throat. "Don't make any sudden movements, Hokage" said the Masked Man. "Step away from the Jinchuriki, or the baby dies " said the Masked Man. Minato did what the Masked figure asked him to ,and he quickly step away from his lovely wife. Before the masked left with Kushina, He injected the baby with a needle. He then threw the baby in the air and left. Minato warped to catch his son, proving himself worthy of the title "Konoha's Yellow Flash". After Minato caught his son, he warped to his wife's location. Only to find out that the masked man had released the Kyubi a.k.a the nine –tailed fox from its seal. When a tailed beast is released from its seal the host dies. Minato mourned the death of his wife. Then he prepared himself for battle. **

**Meanwhile in Konoha:**

**The third hokage a.k.a the professor and his forces had to had a hard time to hold of the Nine-tailed fox off. "Give it all you got" Sarutobi yelled at the other shinobi aiding him in battle. Suddenly a giant toad appeared in front of the Kyubi. Minato was on his toad he summoned, the Chief Toad into battle. The third hokage jump on the giant toad and talked to Minato, who was carrying Naruto in one arm. He told the third hokage that he was going to use the "****Dead Demon Consuming Seal" ****Justu and seal the Kyubi into Naruto. Minato knew if he used this Justu he would die. Just as Minato was about to perform the Justu he was knocked out by the third hokage. The third hokage perform the Justu instead of the fourth hokage. The shinigami appeared before the fox, he sticks his arm into the Third hokage's chest. Hirzuen sealed half the Fox's chakra into himself and the rest into Naruto. "Farwell, Minato and little Naruto" said Hirzuen said as he died. Minato suddenly woke up with him and his son in the hospital. Once Minato woke up he was informed what had happened by the Dog masked Anbu. Once he left the hospital, He informed the village what happened to the fox. "And for anyone who dares attack this boy or do any thing out of anger of the fox, you'll have to face me "said Minato. The crowd whispered among themselves, but they didn't dare do anything. Minato took him and his son to the Namikaze Estate. Once inside he and Naruto slept. He did wonder this "What did that Masked man inject into Naruto "said Minato. Little did he know that his son also had the Dna of Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama a.k.a The First Hokage.**

**Time Skip: 4 Years Later**

**Naruto was on training Ground 34 doing 150 push ups."147…148…149…150"said Naruto."Now time to do 215 sit-ups" said Naruto. Naruto was training to become the greatest Hokage ever. He had started training at 2yrs old. By age 3 he had mastered shadow clone Justu and unlocked sharingan. Now he worked on charka control to build up his reserves. At age 2 he had low genin reserves .Now he has high chuunin reserves. His father gave him chakra paper to see what chakra natures he had. He discovered that Naruto has Fire, Wind, Wood, and Lightning natures. He also showed Naruto how to use rasengan, which he copied using sharingan.**

**TimeSkip: 8 Years Later:**

**Naruto was ahead of every other student at the academy. While Naruto was training to perfect his skills he sent a shadow clone to go for him. His clothing looked similar to what Madara wore but up dated. Under it was all black shinobi gear with both the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols on it. He asked his father for advanced ninja scrolls. "Now let's try out that new Justu "said Naruto. He performs the hand signs at lightning fast speeds. **

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: The start of a Rivalry

Continuing from where we last left off at…

"Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Justu "said Naruto as a giant ball of fire shot out of his mouth. He felt really proud of him self for mastering that justu . It was an A-ranked justu that he just performed. Every three days Naruto went to the Academy not a shadow clone. He went because his father made him go. He wore armor similar to Madara Uchiha on top of his clothing. "Where have you been "asked his rival ,Sasuke Uchiha asked? Naruto just ignored him like he usually did. "Hey runt, I asked where have you been" yelled Sasuke !" If you really want to know so much I've been training to become the best ninja ever" said Naruto. "Settle down now both of you" said Iruka . "Now were about to have a sparing match" said Iruka. Naruto smiled a fox-like grin on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki will spar against Sasuke Uchiha" announced Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke steeped forward into the outdoor ring." This Is strictly a taijustu match only "said Iruka. Fighters on your mark get ready ..set ..Go! As soon as the match began Naruto had one it. He had already put together a plan on how to beat Sasuke. Sasuke charged at Naruto with a barrage of kicks, but he dodged them with ease. Sasuke try to punch Naruto but he caught his fist and uppercut Sasuke into the air while Sasuke was falling from the punch ,Naruto side kicked Sasuke to the ground. Naruto had just knocked the wind out of Sasuke. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto walked backed into the class-room waiting for lunch period. Once lunch period started Naruto sat with his back on the big oak tree in front of the Academy. Normally Naruto ate lunch by himself but today Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru ,and Shino sat around the tree near him. "What are you doing here" asked Naruto ? "We have some question for" said Kiba.  
"Fine go ahead and asked away" said Naruto as he open his instant ramen a started eating it. "How did you get so strong "asked Kiba. "Easy training and learning advanced taijustu" replied Naruto talking while eating. "Next ,how are you first in class and you aren't here much" asked Kiba eating sushi. "Because I have some of my shadow clones read and study history while I work on my skills" said Naruto. "Anymore questions "asked Naruto. "Good now I can drink my tea." Will you be here for graduation day" asked Hinata slightly blushing. Being around Naruto makes her nervous." Yes Hinata -chan" said Naruto.  
Once the day at the academy was over he wanted at the gate of the Namikaze estate for his father, Minato the fourth hokage to appear . Suddenly a yellow warp appeared and out came Minato. "Sorry I took so long, had a council meting with the elders" said Minato to his son. "It's ok dad" said Naruto. Once inside the estate Naruto summoned five shadow clones to put his stuff away and train in the training ground. Minato was in the process of cooking dinner and he started to his son. "So, Naruto how's the academy and training going " asked Minato? "Training is going well, I need more advanced scrolls to more powerful justus and Graduation is tomorrow at the academy" said Naruto. "Naruto have you mastered the Rasengan and The Flying Thunder God Technique" asked Minato? "Yes father "said Naruto. "Well Prove it then" Said Minato. Naruto cupped his hands(like he was about to do Kamehameha) he distributed even chakra between the palm of his hands. As he did this his father watched in amazement as blue spinning orb appeared in his son's hands. For the next justu Naruto throw one of his kunai towards the living room coffee table . Minato watched as his son warped to that location in 5 seconds. "What do you think father" asked Naruto. "Great Job" said Minato. " Keep up the good work" said Minato. "The Stew will be ready in 5 minutes. After Naruto finished dinner, he took a shower and got ready for bed he summoned 2 clones of himself to layout his clothes and get his stuff ready for tomorrow. (P.S): Naruto already has a three tomoe sharingan and a complete mastery over the wood style techniques . He will use them in up coming chapters. Next Chapter: Graduation , The Start of Team 7  
END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: Graduation, The start of Team 7

Naruto woke up that morning at 6:30am. He took a long hot shower and got dressed. Naruto made six shadow clones to do different tasks. One clone was sent to wake his dad up. Three clones were sent to train and work on new wood style Justus. The last two clones were sent of to go pack Naruto gear for the academy . The real Naruto was down stairs eat a healthy breakfast of yogurt, orange juice, and milk. Suddenly there was a loud "Boom" sound heard from his fathers room. He ran up stairs only to find a very angry Minato." Naruto, Your Dead" yelled Minato! Naruto ran at his father and kicked him in the stomach causing to fall to the ground in pain." Dad was wrong" said Naruto? " Sent a clone to wake me up and he Rasengan me" said Minato. "Dad, he did that to wake you up because you're a deep sleeper" said Naruto. "Any way I'm heading to the Academy now" said Naruto." Later" said Minato. Naruto arrived at the academy the same time as the other students. Naruto took his seat and waited for Iruka to give instructions. Naruto was a quiet student unlike the rest of the class. "Settle down now class" said Iruka. " Now it's time for the Graduation ceremony" said Iruka. "First Graduate , head of the class in grades, Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto walked up to get his hitai-ate from his teacher. "Thank you Iruka -Sensei "said Naruto as he walked back to his seat. "Next Graduate ,Sasuke Uchiha "said Iruka. Sasuke walked to get his headband from his teacher. All of the other students walk up to receive their hitai-ate. "Now it's time for the second part of Graduation" said Iruka. "Team assignment "said Iruka, as he pulled out a chart that looked like this.

Team 7:  
Students: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha ,Sakura Haruno.  
Teacher: Kakashi Hatake  
Team 8:  
Students: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka ,Hinata Hyuuga  
Teacher: Kurenai Yuuhi  
Team 9:  
Students :Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee  
Teacher: Mighty Guy  
Team 10:  
Students: Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka,  
Choji Akimichi  
Teacher: Asuma Sarutobi

These were the teams decide by the hokage being asked to train these different students. Once the day at the academy ended ,Naruto went to train for 2 hours but was stop by Sasuke." Where are you going runt" asked Sasuke. "To train" replied Naruto. "But we have to meet our new sensei "said Sakura." You'll didn't know this but  
Kakashi Hatake is usually late" said Naruto. Naruto made two Shadow Clones and told them this. "When Kakashi arrives, teleport to my location" said Naruto to his clones. With that Naruto teleport to the Training ground he usually trains on. " Now let's try those justus" said Naruto. He made the hand signs at lighting speeds.  
Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall  
As Naruto said that a dome of wood formed over his body. "Ok one down, three more to go.  
Naruto made different hand signs form the next jutsu.  
Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction  
Giant Blue Flames where expelled from Naruto mouth and burned the field. Just Naruto 's clone appeared and informed him that Kakashi showed up.  
With that said Naruto warped to the others location. When Naruto appeared before them Kakashi and Sasuke were in shock. "How did you do that" asked Sasuke ?  
"Can't tell you Sasuke it's a secret" said Naruto. "That was the Flying Thunder God technique" asked Kakashi? "Why yes Kakashi it is" said Naruto. "So what are we going to do" asked Sakura. "I'm Going to test you being a team" said Kakashi .  
On Training Ground 36  
"You see these 3 bells" said Kakashi hold 3 bells in his left hand. "You have to get one for yourself or all three for the rest of your team from me" said Kakashi "Also you have 15 minutes to get the bell". The three Genin ninja nod as the split up and hid. Naruto made five shadow clones to aid him in this battle. Naruto walk with his clones to fight Kakashi. Three clones rushed at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly made them disappear using only taijustu. "Is that all you got" said Kakashi. Naruto didn't get mad he just stayed calm. "Alright Kakashi here I go" exclaimed Naruto ! Him and his clones got into a triangular formation . Naruto and his clones quickly made hand signs for advanced justu.  
Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall

Wood Style: Four-Pillar Prison  
Naruto and his clones made wood dome appear covering Kakashi complete in darkness. Next A long wooden pillar appeared covering the dome. Next Naruto activated his sharingan and waited for Kakashi to make his next move. "Well I didn't want to use it ,but now I have no choice" said Kakashi . "I thought only Yamato could use wood style jutsu. Kakashi quickly made hand signs for his signature " Lighting Blade" .  
Kakashi used his Lighting Blade to break out of the prison Naruto made for him. Naruto saw the justu and copied it he had a clone right it on to a clone. When Kakashi saw Naruto had sharingan he was shocked. "When did you get sharingan" asked Kakashi?  
"I unlocked it when was 3yrs. old" Said Naruto. Naruto had rushed at Kakashi with his kunai. He threw it passed him and warped behind him. Kakashi had to block Naruto attack with his own Kakashi the kicks Naruto causing him to be knocked out. Kakashi thought he had beat Naruto but he noticed the bells were missing. He then turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each holding a bell. "How did you get them" asked Kakashi. " Easy, I put you under a genjustu and took them from you and I made two clones give the other two bells to Sasuke and Sakura" said Naruto. "Well it looks like you all passed" said Kakashi. "Yeah" exclaimed Naruto! "Tomorrow we'll be doing D-rank missions together" said Kakashi. " We'll be starting at 7:00 am sharp so don't be late" said Kakashi. After that Naruto went to the estate and went in. Naruto found a note from Minato it read,

Dear Naruto,  
I have to work late tonight so I won't be back until 10:00 pm. I made your favorite Beef and Pork ramen in the fridge. To drink you have sweet tea. On your desk you'll find A-rank water and lightning scrolls with better justus . Don't wait for me and see you tomorrow .  
Love Your dad, Minato  
Naruto made eight shadow clones to do task that he assigned. Two clones were sent to put his stuff away. Four clones were sent to study the new scrolls and train.  
The last two clones went shopping for the following items.  
. Weapons: Kunai , Six Sided Shuriken, and Crimson -Black handled katana  
. Armor: New Madara like Armor (Red and Black) , Anbu Greaves , Gloves (Black)  
Soon the last two clones went out to run that errand for the real Naruto. The real Naruto ate his dinner his loving father had mad for him. After his dinner he went to train with his clones to get stronger. About 2 hours later , Naruto got his new supplies. The armor was just like Madara's but the shoulder parts were black. His Anbu greaves were void black with the Uzumaki symbol on the soles of his greaves. Naruto moved his father's seals of his tri-pronged kunai to his custom Double edge and longer kunai. Naruto katana was something to behold. It was forge using the strongest metals and steels. It was dyed in a Blood-Crimson red color. It will never rust or break. Naruto after finishing putting away his new gear took a shower. After his shower he get dressed in his pjs and went to sleep.  
10:00 pm that night  
Minato came back after his long day at work. He ate dinner and took a long relaxing shower. What took him so long was him buying Naruto a mask. It was a mask similar to Tobi's but had two eye-hole with lines on it.  
The next morning Naruto woke up and got dressed ,He then ate breakfast and went to train. He worked on the new Justus he learned especially Chidori.  
Naruto return to meet the others just in time for Kakashi to arrive. During the course of that week they only did D-ranked mission. Until, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He and his team walked to the Hokage's office. Here is what Naruto said to Minato, his father.  
" Father, I demand that we get a C-ranked mission" said Naruto. "We have completed 250 D-ranked mission and the required amount is 150 D-ranked mission" said Naruto. "Fine , I do have a C-ranked mission for you" said Minato. "It's and escort mission" said Minato. "Team 7, Do you accept" asked Minato ? "Yes", said Naruto and Kakashi. "Okay here is the client"  
Next Chapter: Trouble in the land of Waves  
Author's notes: Sasuke has been training to get stronger also Sakura has been too. Sasuke has knowledge to of C-ranked to B-ranked fire and lightning style Justus. He also has a two-tomoe sharingan.  
Sakura has mastered chakra control and knows medical ninjustu .  
End of Chapter 3Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** Chapter 4:Trouble in the Land of Waves**  
**Suddenly a tall man fairly skin man walked in the room.**  
**"Who are these midget ninja wannabes" said the man.**  
**" Ninja Wannabes" exclaimed Naruto and Sasuke! Naruto draws out one of his seal kunai and throws it past the man. Next he warps behind the man a pulls out another kunai and points at his spine. "Could an a ninja wannabe do that " asked Naruto. "No" said the man. If you saw the look in Naruto's eyes you would see that he is very serious "Anyway may name is Tazuna and I need to be escorted to the land of waves "said Tazuna. I'll be waiting at the leaf village gate" said Tazuna. With that said the man walk out of the room and head to the village gates. "Looks like it will be a long trip" said Naruto. "Get pack for the trip and head for the gate" said Kakashi . After that the group split up and head in different directions. Naruto head home he summoned 2 shadow clones to pack his bag. Naruto has a very large book bag. It's red and black in color. He pack seven pair of clothes, a med size medical pack, sleeping bag and extra tools and seals. Naruto grabbed his sword then he noticed the mask his father had gotten him.**  
**It can with a note that read**  
** Dear son,**  
**Here is my gift to you for graduating the academy**  
**Use it to cover your face in foreign places.**  
** From your dad, with love Minato**  
**Naruto started to cry as he read the note. He wiped away his tears and but the mask on. Next he activated his Gravity -Resistance seal and kept on moving. The seal added 100 times pressure on to a ninja's body. Luckily Naruto used the seal to train with all the time.**  
**Lastly Naruto attached his Sword to his back and left the house to meet the others. Once the all left the gate Naruto and the others left the village. Little did they know that something was about to happened. In route to the land of waves to figures appeared out . "The demon brothers" said Kakashi. Both Gozu and Meizu raised their cobra poisoned gauntlets at the Tazuna . Their true intent was very clear ,they wanted to kill Tazuna. " Sasuke and Sakura guard Tazuna"! said Kakashi. Sasuke kicked Meizu's gauntlet away from Tazuna. Sasuke 's right leg got cut in the process. Sasuke next punched Gozu in the nose, breaking it in the process. Naruto summons two shadow clones to assist him in the fight. "Sasuke cover me " said Naruto. Sasuke used Fire style: Barricade of Flames to form a wall of fire around Naruto, Meizu, and Gozu. Naruto clones both used the Flying Thunder God technique to warp beside Gozu and Meizu Respectively ,then they kicked them in the sides. Both Meizu and Gozu stumbled towards each other. Naruto's clones threw kunai past both Gozu and Meizu. The real Naruto warped behind them and stabs both kunai in both Gozu and Meizu in their spinal bones. This cause them not only to bleed and cry in agony ,but for them to become paralyzed not being able to walk for the rest of their pitiful and pathetic lives. Naruto tied both ninja to a tree and started to interrogate them. "Who sent you"! asked Naruto. "We'll never tell a brat like you" replied both ninja replied. "Oh really ,who would you like to feel pain"? asked Naruto releasing his sword. "You wouldn't dare attack us" Gozu said ! "Ok ,it's the hard way then" said Naruto. Naruto started stabbing Meizu in the stomach causing him cough of blood. Naruto stabbed him three more times ,Twice in the stomach and once in the rib. "Still won't talk " said Naruto.**  
**"Alright were sent here to kill Tazuna by Gato. "Why does Gato want to kill the bridge builder. To stop him from building the…Both were passed out. The group stop to help Sasuke's wound. Naruto told him to drain out the poison using his kunai. " Here is an antidote to the poison apply it to the wound" said Naruto. "Your really useful aren't you runt" replied Sasuke. "How did you get those antidotes ?" asked Kakashi.**  
** Flashback Start:2yrs. Ago**  
**One day Naruto was wondering through different training grounds and he came across The Forest of Death. He enter it ignoring the warning signs about the area. He continued his walk into the forest.**  
**He summoned four shadow clones to survey the area. Two of those can back. Soon he saw a purple haired lady looking around. "Hey lady , watcha looking for "asked a young Naruto. Naruto startled her causing her to pull out a kunai on him. "What are doing her" asked the lady. " Just looking around" said Naruto. "What's your name?" asked Naruto "It's Anko "said the lady. "Excuse me Anko-sensei what are you doing. "why I'm make poisons and antidotes to poisons" answered Anko. "Would like to learn ?"asked Anko. Naruto nod his head and said "Yes" to her. For the next two days Naruto went to Anko to learn how to make poisons and antidotes. She gave him daily challenges and test see how was he progressing. She told him your can tell poisons apart from the color like the king cobra's poison was a dark purple and lesser snakes poisons is light purple. On the final day, she had a battle with Naruto to see what he learned at the. Several poison weapons were throw at each other five of the hit each other. Anko hit Naruto with five different types of snakes venom. "Give it up, kid your beat" said Anko. "Not now or ever !"said Naruto Both of the were do to one weapon left. Luckily Naruto had an ace up his sleeve. Naruto had a Kunai covered in a mixture of the 7 venomous snakes on the plant. He called the Royal Poison, because of it's perfect balanced purple color. Naruto ran up and cut Anko with the kunai. She the passed out from being cut with the kunai. Naruto used his antidotes on him and Anko. While she was still unconscious he left the field.**  
** Flashback Ended **  
**After Naruto finished with helping Sasuke, the group continued on their journey. They were almost at the boat that would take them to the hidden wave.**  
**When suddenly they were attacked by a unknown enemy. " Get down everybody!" said Kakashi. They did what they were told and were grateful of his looking out. A giant sword came flying from along distance an stopped when it hit a tree. "My my so this is who the bridge builder got to protect him" said a Voice.**  
**Suddenly a ninja appeared and got his sword out the tree. It was a wide sword with a curve in it. Naruto recognized the ninja it was Zabuza Momochi. "Your Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist , and one of the seven swordsmen". "Ding, Ding ,Ding .. Your correct ,now give me the bridge builder." I don't think so !" said Naruto and Kakashi said as they activated their sharingan. "Let's Dance Copy Ninja Kakashi and pupil!" said Zabuza . Zabuza rushed at Kakashi with his sword , the Executioner Blade. He cut Kakashi but it turned out to be a shadow clone." Naruto summons four shadow clones to aid him in this fight. Naruto throw on of his poison sealed kunai at Zabuza only to find out it was a water clone. Naruto and his clones turn around to see Kakashi caught up in the water prison technique. Naruto quickly comes up with a solution to this problem. He send two clones to fight Zabuza ho has on arm in the water prison. One Naruto clone trys to fight Zabuza but is defeated. The second clone jumps up in the air and forms hands signs at unbelievable speeds. Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Justu The ball of blue flames appear about to hit Zabuza ,quickly he jumps out of the way. Sasuke activates his own sharingan to watch the fight. "Thanks you Naruto" said Kakashi . "No problem ,now let's end this" said Naruto. Kakashi and Zabuza started their justu clash.**  
**Both ninja started the same jutsu at the same time but Kakashi was a little bit faster thanks to sharingan.**  
** Water Style :Water Dragon Justu**  
** Water Style: Dragon Bullet Justu**  
** Both attacks clashed at the same time ,the recoil only hit Zabuza . "Give up Zabuza, you've lost" said Kakashi. To tell the truth Kakashi was just staling for Naruto. Naruto quickly made the handsigns to a stole jutsu. With his sword in hand ,lighting appeared around his sword and hand . Zabuza was about to use his ace , Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu. Naruto ran at full force and cut him with his sword cover in lightning. "Chidori" said Naruto. Zabuza was fell to knees. He was beaten. Naruto was about to take the Executioner's Blade from Zabuza. Suddenly mist appeared covering the battlefield. Naruto was very good at using sharingan but he couldn't see through. When the mist cleared Zabuza and the sword were taken . "Kakashi-sensei Zabuza is gone" aid Naruto. "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of him" said Kakashi.**  
**Sasuke deactivated his sharingan after watch the justus Naruto had performed. "How strong is that runt ?" Sasuke thought to himself . The group went to the boat and sailed out to the land of waves . Tazuna told them about the problems in the Land of Waves. "So Gato is trying to kill you to stop you from building the bridge" said Naruto. "That is correct" said Tazuna. " Don't worry will protect you" said Naruto.**  
** Author Notes; Sasuke has copied Chidori from Naruto. He will train more in up coming Chapters. Naruto will be training harder to get better. Sakura will be doing more stuff in the up coming chapters. Kakashi will be injured for a week. Naruto will be able to unlock Mangekyo Sharingan and learn Space Time - Migration justu.**  
**Next Chapter: Arrival at the Land of Waves, Rematch With Zabuza.**

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **  
**END OF CHAPTER IV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5:Arrival at the Land of Waves , Rematch with Zabuza**

**Naruto and the others continued sailing to the Land of Waves. "How much longer do we have till we make it to the Land of Waves ?"asked Naruto. "We will arrive in about 1hr."said Tazuna while paddling the boat. In 1 hours time, the gang reached the mainland. "We're here" said Tazuna. "Finally !" said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke had to help get Kakashi out of the boat. They also had to help him walk to Tazuna's house. Any none Uchiha that has sharingan over exhausts themselves easily. "Kakashi sensei, your heavy !"said Sasuke. "No he's not Sasuke, your just weak." said Naruto. "Don't talk to Sasuke like that said Naruto" said Sakura. Naruto just ignored what she just she said. I wasn't worth getting into a fight about. When they arrived at Tazuna's house the were greeted by a tall, black-haired young woman. "Hello father ,I see you brought guest. " said the young woman." Hello Tsunami, these are the ninja who are going save the Land of Waves" said Tazuna. Every one walked in and introduced themselves. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke. "I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura. " I'm Kakashi" said Kakashi. "well it's nice to meet you all" said Tsunami. "Curious, how man free rooms do ya'll have ?"asked Naruto. "We have three rooms free" said Tazuna. "I'll sleep outside." said Naruto. No one complained ,they get sleep inside. Sasuke had passed out from carrying Sasuke. Naruto summoned 3 shadow clones to carry Kakashi and Sasuke. Two clones picked up Kakashi and his stuff . The put him down in the first room. The last shadow clone carried Sasuke to the second room. Sakura walked up stairs and put her stuff down in the last available room. Naruto walked out side and formed quickly formed hand signs for this usefully jutsu. ****Wood Style: Four-Pillar House **

**Naruto's hands touched the ground sending a shock wave into the ground. Suddenly a wood mansion popped up from the ground. "Now that's what I'm talking about" said Naruto. He had used about half of his Chakra during the fight with Zabuza. Naruto summoned six shadow clones to help out. Two clones had to put away his stuff and set up his sleep bag. Naruto's sleeping bag is basically a portable king sized mattress. Naruto took out two scrolls and had his clones master the technique. The real Naruto was of doing Physical work and mental work. He did 212 push-ups and 315 sit-ups. He did all this work with four additional Gravity-Resistance seals on him. When he finished working out he mediated.**

**Naruto's Mind-Scape **

**Naruto enter his mind not knowing where he was. "Where am I ? " said Naruto. He saw an sewer with blood red water and a long narrow hallway. Naruto walked down the hallway to see a wide room. In front of Naruto was a gate with a seal on it. He felt a strong Chakra in the room. ****"So you final decide to come" said a voice . ****"You're the Nine-Tailed fox ?" said Naruto. ****"Yes you are correct , I'm the nine tailed fox and my name is Kurama" said Kurama. " Now that you are here , I'd like to propose a deal " said Kurama. ****"What type of deal ?"asked Naruto. ****" In this deal , I give you more chakra when you need it , in exchange for your removing part of seal" said Kurama. ****Naruto was very deep in thought for awhile before he said anything. He weighed his options. "Alright, but I'm warning you Kurama do anything I don't agree with and you'll face my wrath !"said Naruto. He walked up to the seal and ripped off ½ of the seal. "Kurama, what gender are you ?"asked Naruto curiously . ****"I'm female" said Kurama. ****"Prove it" said Naruto. Naruto the fox pulled Naruto into the cage. The fox the shaped into a girl about the age of Naruto. Naruto was really tired so he left his mind. Naruto outside in the forest summoned 2 shadow clones to carry him to his wood mansion . Once there Naruto put on his pjs and went to bed.**

**The next morning Naruto got up at 6:30 and put up his training gear. Which was his orange jumpsuit. He summoned Four shadow clones to aid him. One shadow clone was sent to go back to the house and come back when it was breakfast time. Naruto clone warped back to the house. Naruto and his clones had a free for all brawl. One clone Used "****Water Style: Water****Colliding Wave****" and took out another clone. Then the real Naruto used "****Fire Style: Great****Fire Annihilation to ****destroy the other clone. These was a display of Naruto power. Shortly after the spar, the clone Naruto sent of came back . Naruto warped back to Tazuna's house. He ate breakfast with the others. After breakfast , Naruto took a shower and got dressed. Kakashi had one leg in a cast and had he one crutch to walk with. "Come team, I have something to show you. He led Naruto and the others to a large tree. "Do any of you know how to walk on a tree ?"Asked Kakashi. "No" replied the three Genin ninja. Kakashi applied t charka in to his free foot and crutch and amazingly started to walk up" the tree. "Now you try it" said Kakashi. Sasuke was having difficulty with the technique . He train twice but fell on both occasions. Naruto got it easily and accomplished the task first. "How did you get up there runt ?" asked Sasuke. "Balancing the right amount of chakra in my feet" replied Naruto. "Its all about chakra control" said Naruto walking down the tree. Naruto warped back to his mansion a pulled out all of his stuff. He had 50 sealed Kunai,45 six-sided shrunken, and 5 poison Kunai. That is a total of 100 weapons. Naruto also studied his Chidori scroll (Had a clone write it for him in Chapter 2 or II) make sure he mastered the justu. Naruto for the next to days worked these two justus two justus.**

**Water style: Water****Encampment Wall ****and ****Lighting style: Chidori Lighting Armor**

**Naruto used several shadow clones to master these justus. Once Naruto had full mastered theses techniques he just slept to restore his chakra. During the Fifth day in the Land of Waves ,Tazuna wanted to go work on the bridge. Naruto went with Sasuke and Sakura to guard Tazuna, at first Naruto would've said no but eh had no choice Kakashi was still injured. Naruto had summoned two clones to work more on the justus from the last two days. As soon Naruto and the others got on the bridge something seemed strange. Suddenly a heavy mist covered the bridge. Since Kakashi was out, Naruto technically was the leader. "Everybody stay close around Tazuna" said Naruto as he drew out his word. Naruto and Sasuke had both activated their Sharingans. "Looks like Kakashi isn't here to help out" said a familiar voice. Two figures appeared with out of the mist. One was recognizable it was Zabuza. The other was someone unfamiliar to the group. Naruto then figure out that the unknown ninja, was the one to take Zabuza body from the last fight. "So you finally show your face, Zabuza" said Naruto. "Where is Kakashi ?" asked Zabuza. "He's out, but you have to face me" said Naruto. "Let's Go, kid !" said Zabuza. "Haku fight the other weaklings." said Zabuza. Naruto and Zabuza clashed at each other using their sword. Zabuza swung underhand with is his sword at Naruto. Naruto dogged out the way and slashed Zabuza's chest. Blood was dripping from Naruto sword. He flicked it of his sword onto the ground. Zabuza charged at Naruto again cut the side of his face." I'll leave you in pieces !"said Zabuza. "Why don't you just train." said Naruto. Both Ninja jumped into the air their sword meeting again. Haku had already trapped Sasuke and Sakura inside her "****Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals****". Sasuke doing fairly well keeping up with the movements Haku was making. Sasuke had been hit 15 times with Haku's senbon. Sakura had been hit 21 times with senbon. "Sasuke what are we going to do ?" asked Sakura. "I'm almost out of chakra" said Sakura. "I'm working on it " said Sasuke. He quickly made hand signs (he saw Naruto's clone make in chapter 4)to the justu. "****Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justu !****" said Sasuke. A big blue ball of flames can out of Sasuke's mouth destroying three ice mirrors at once. "That's three mirror down, 21 more to go" said Sasuke. "How the hell did the runt learn such a powerful technique? Wondered Sasuke. Naruto and Zabuza were cut and bloody. Zabuza look extremely tired Naruto. "Kid, Where do you get your strength ?" asked Zabuza. "Training" replied Naruto. Naruto threw one of his sealed kunai behind Zabuza. He warped behind Zabuza cutting his back twice. Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto's side. It barely hit him. Naruto throws 2 kunai in-front and behind Zabuza. Naruto summon a clone to aid him in battle. Naruto and clone warp behind Zabuza and started cutting his back. Zabuza turned around and cut Naruto's clone .Naruto had warped in front of Zabuza and slashed him. Naruto cuts him twice before be hit by Zabuza's sword. "This end now !"said Naruto. Naruto cuppes his hand together and applied chakra to the left palm of his hand. He ran up to Zabuza with a blue orb in his left. "What type of technique is that ?" said Zabuza. "Rasengan!" yells Naruto. He slams the blue orb into Zabuza's stomach. The blue orb expands sending Zabuza flying. Zabuza back hit wooden blanks. Before he could even get up Naruto throws one of his sealed kunai at the wooden blanks warping to Zabuza. Naruto then stabs Zabuza in the heart killing him instantly. Naruto the takes the executioner's blade from Zabuza's dead body. " You're finished." said Haku. Sasuke is tried and breathing extremely hard. Suddenly Naruto brakes into Haku's jutsu and tells her Zabuza is dead. Haku then stops the justu and takes in the information. She then decides to follow Naruto and the others and become Naruto's servant. Naruto summons five shadow clones. Two clones were to used Sakura . As the group was leaving the came across a group on bandits lead by a small man. " We were going to kill Zabuza but you already did for us" said the little man Naruto had his shadow clones fight and scary way some bandits. He took out a Blank scroll and handed it to Haku. 'Haku right down the info I tell you to okay" said Naruto. Naruto grabbed the little man and held his original sword at his throat. "Gato, you'll give me all your finical information." said Naruto. "I'll give you my finical information. Naruto had his sharingan out and put Gato under a genjustu. He had Haku write down all the information Gato told her. Naruto being finished with him kicked him of the bridge. Naruto and the others walked back to Tazuna's house. Naruto and the others celebrated saving the Land of Waves. That night Naruto had shared his bed with Haku. The next morning the Naruto and the others left the land of waves. Naruto waved goodbye to Tazuna and Tsunami. **

**Back In the Leaf Village:**

"**How was the trip ?"asked Minato. "Great, father !" said Naruto. "Here is the mission" said Naruto. When Minato read the mission report he was amazed. "Also sensei I recommend Team 7 for the ****Chuunin Exams." said**** Kakashi. "Alright , the exams are one month from now." said Minato. "So that means everyone has one month to train." said Minato. " One more thing father" said Naruto. "Yes" said Minato. "We brought another ninja back so could she stay with us ?" asked Naruto." Yeah but she will have to go to the Academy" said Minato. "Ok" said Haku. After that Naruto showed Haku around the village. Her bought her armor and longer and bigger senbon. He the sent a clone to go get all of Gato's money. Haku now wears a Hawk mask, Black stealth themed armor, custom black Anbu greaves. She is now growing her hair out. Naruto finally took her to the Namikaze Manor. She moved in to the upstairs guest room which it's next door to Naruto's Room.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto is getting stronger progressing through each chapter. He is now richer from all the money he got from Gato. Naruto new techniques would be show in future chapters. Haku is loyal and is a servant to Naruto. Everyone will be training next chapter. A certain orange masked character masked his appearance.**

**Next Chapter: All alone : One Month Training Period**

**Note: Sasuke Has Chidori and Grand Fireball Justu which he got from Naruto. Lightning Style: Chidori Lightning Armor is a Justu similar to the Rikage's but with Chidori and his more deadly.**

**End of Chapter 5**

**End of Chapter V**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6: All Alone: One Month Training Period

Ever since the Land of Waves mission, the three Team 7 Genin have been alone training. Next month the Chuunin Exams started and there is going to been some serious competition. Naruto was off Training Ground 35 working on his taijustu skills. That wasn't the only thing he was working on. He was also working on the Lightning Style : Chidori Lightning Armor. Naruto had discovered that it had some offensives capabilities also with defensive powers. Naruto had busted through trees using this technique. Naruto was working on Rasengan when a voice came out of nowhere. 'That's the fourth hokage's justu isn't it" said the voice. Naruto. Naruto was kind of startled so he pulled out the Executioner's Blade to protect himself. "Show yourself, coward !"said Naruto. (Naruto had take his mask off ever since he returned to the village at the end of Chapter 5.)Sunddely a mar wearing an orange mask with one eye hole for the left eye appeared. He wore all black shinobi gear. "Who are you and what justu was that ?" asked Naruto curiously. "My name is Tobi and the justu I used was called Space Time-Migration." Replied Tobi. "Naruto I have a question for you." said Tobi. "Ask away Tobi. " replied Naruto. "Would you like to become stronger ?" asked Tobi. " Stronger how ?"asked Naruto. "Becoming better in Ninjustu. Taijustu, and using Sharingan." said Tobi. "How did you now I have Sharingan ?" asked Naruto. "I have been watching you for some time now" said Tobi. "Would you like to gain an even better for of Sharingan and learn the Space Time-Migration justu ?" asked Tobi. Naruto thought about it for he made a choice. "Yes" said Naruto. "Aright , but you have to do what I tell you to" said Tobi. "Ok" said Naruto. From that day and forward on Naruto trained with Tobi. Tobi Made Naruto do 50 more additional sit-ups and push ups to his regular amount. He would also have to do 70 extra if Naruto messed up. It took about four day but Naruto learned the Space Time -Migration Justu. Tobi also informed of the weak points. "You can only be come intangible for approximately five minutes ." said Tobi Once Tobi knew Naruto moved on to the next lesson the sharingan. "Naruto activate your Sharingan." said Tobi. "Alright" said Naruto. He closed his eyes then open them ,except with a dot in the center and three tomoes around the dot. "Naruto have you ever heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan ?" asked Tobi. "No I haven't Tobi-sensei." said Naruto. " You can only awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan if you go through a traumatic event. "Naruto please don't hold this against me for this" said Tobi. Tobi activated his sharingan and used the "Tsukuyomi" on Naruto.

Tobi Tsukuyomi

Naruto was walking around Konoha like he normally does but noticed something was wrong. He then sees a trail of dead body's leading to the hokage's office. Naruto enters the office to a horrific scene. He sees Tobi stabbing the dead corpse of Minato his father with a kunai. Tobi looks up to see Naruto and stabs Minato three more times the disappears. Naruto then finds Tobi stabbing a dead Kakashi eight times after seeing Naruto. Then he saw Tobi stabbing a dead Sasuke. The next thing Naruto saw was a dead Sakura being stabbed by Tobi. When Tobi saw Naruto he kept stabbing Sakura. Her blood leaked to Naruto's feet. This genjustu caused just the traumatic event Naruto need to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto's Mangekyo sharingan look like the bio-hazard symbol. With his new sharingan ,Naruto broke Tobi's genjustu. "Now with your Mangekyo sharingan you gain new powers." said Tobi. "Here within these five scrolls contain the justus you gained with having Mangekyo sharingan. "Take these eyes" said Tobi. "Naruto have these implanted when you lose your eyesight ok." said Tobi. With that he left Naruto alone. Naruto was on his lunch break and He started looking over at some one of the scrolls. Sasuke was on the a mountain training to get stronger for the upcoming exams. He knew he would have to get stronger to even give Naruto a challenge. He was working on mastering Chidori. He trained from sun up to sundown. He discovered how to use the Chidori for in different ways. He could stream it through his kunai and shrunken. He also discovered he could use it as a shield. "Chidori Stream!" yelled Sasuke. A shocking blue colored barrier appeared around Sasuke's body. "Chidori Senbon!" yelled Sasuke. Electrically charged kunai were throw from Sasuke's Chidori charged right hand. "So it looks like I'm making good progress." said Sasuke. "But I have to work harder if I want to beat that runt Naruto" said Naruto. Sasuke did psychical and mental work as well. He did pushups and sit-ups to build his upper-core. Had muscles and a pack but now where near Naruto's. Sasuke's training had allowed him to get a three tomoe Sharingan. Other than beat Naruto he wanted to beat his older brother , Itachi in battle. Ever since Naruto has been out doing him he wanted to beat him ,fighting Itachi was the last thing on his mind. Sasuke had started doing 50 pushups and 60 situps. He did five more each day. He is now at 75pushups and 85situps. Sasuke had used his sharingan to watch Rocklee training on his taijustu. Sasuke was now about to practices the Grand Fireball justu he copied from Naruto. Sakura was also training to get ready for the Chuunin Exams. She wanted to prove that she could be useful like Naruto and Sasuke. She started training early in the morning at 6:30am to started doing basic charka control exercises. She would test her own progress by walking on trees and walking on water. When she felt she was good at chakra control she bought books on medical ninjustu. She spent two weeks working on the technique and studying how to use it. Sakura would catch fish from the stream she was training near. She would use her kunai like a scalpel and cut the fish open. At first she would make small little cut on the fish. When she got better she would make deep flesh wounds in the fish. Then Sakura would heal the fish and put it would back in the stream. Thanks to her chakra control she had high Chuunin chakra reserves. She was a highly-skilled medical ninja. (If you thought that was the only training Sakura did, then you're reading the wrong story.) Sakura also worked on her ninjustu and taijustu. She mainly studied warfare and battle tactics. Haku was another hard working ninja training. Haku had only been in the Leaf Village for about 2 weeks. Haku had graduated from the academy about a week and a half now. She was now a member of Team7. Shed had trained to make her senbon throws more fatal. She had decide to do this when Naruto gave her some advice. "Haku make every shot count like it's your last" said Naruto. She always thinks about that. She had got Naruto to buy her books on Human Antonym and more senbon. Whit her red an training on practice dummies. Haku hit bull-eyes all the time. Other than training she had to do what Naruto asked her to do. She usually ran small errands for Naruto while he was busy. He also bought books on cooking. With her studying of Human Antonym and senbon skills, Haku could easily am at an a person's heart, brain, lungs , or liver without training. She also helped out Naruto when in training.  
FlashBack: 3 days ago after Tobi training  
Naruto was working on a new technique for the Rasengan. He had spent hours working on it the justu. "Darn it!" said Naruto. He was training his hardest to try do it. He had full chakra reserves when he started training at 7:00am that morning. The fox tried to over up some chakra to Naruto but he refused. "Naruto take my chakra you need." said Kurama. "Stay out of this fox and keep your dirty Chakra" said Naruto mentally. "Fool if you don't take you'll die" said Kurama. "I'll take break" said Naruto. "Haku bring my sealed kunai from the house" said Naruto. "Yes, master" said Haku. With that Haku went to the house to get Naruto's sealed kunai. "Kurama leave me alone when I'm training !"yelled Naruto. "I refuse too." said Kurama. " You made a deal with me remember "said Kurama. " Fox I you don't leave me alone I'll use my wood style to restrain you even more in there." said Naruto. After Naruto said that the fox stop talking. Soon Haku returned and gave Naruto his kunai. He threw 4 kunai on 4 different trees. Naruto had gained back half of his chakra. Naruto summoned 4 shadow clones to help him in making New Rasengan techniques. In the first technique Naruto had to clones form a Rasengan in both hands. Once both were in his hand s he merged the and made a new technique. "Giant Rasengan !"yelled Naruto hit a clone with it. The next new technique caused Naruto to first form Chidori in his left hand. In his right hand, his clone made a Rasengan. "Combination Technique: Thunder Hurricane." said Naruto as he merged the Rasengan and Chidori. This result in a electrically charged Rasengan that when it touches something , the get trapped a swirl electrical tornado of air. It destroyed half the training ground's trees. "Haku let's go." said Naruto. "Yes sir." replied Haku.  
Next chapter: The start of the Chuunin Exams: The first test and trial  
Author Notes: Team 7 has a total of 5 members including Kakashi and Haku. The four Genin will be taking the exams. Naruto has Mangekyo Sharingan he can own every one with ease. Sasuke also has a 3tome Sharingan. I believe I made team seven well balanced with all the members. Naruto will get stronger. More to come in the Chuunin Exam arcs.  
End of Chapter 6  
End of Chapter VI  
(P.S) For those think I'm rushing the story I'm not. I made this chapter to show you what Team seven was doing form the rest of the month. This chapter was basically a filler until the Chuunin Exams . Also Note Tobi is still evil not saying anymore info other than that. Minato will get some action in up and coming chapters. Orchimmaru is evil.  
Later-Kisihngami20


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** Chapter 7: The start of the Chuunin Exams: The First Test and Trial**  
** Today was the start of the Chuunin Exam for all the participating teams. You had your Konoha teams including team 7. Teams had come from all over the nation. There was a total of 15 teams competing in the Exams. At 8:30am the teams were suppose to report at the Leaf Academy for the first test. Naruto had woken up at 7:30 to get ready. Haku was already up and dressed for the exams. Naruto go out of bed , got his clothes and took a shower. Naruto came out wearing his black shinobi long sleeve shirt. Medium sized black cargo pants and his blood red Madara Uchiha like armor with both the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbols on his back. Naruto equipped both of his words and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Where is my father?" asked Naruto while eating an omelet Haku made for him. "He had a council meeting to go to." said Haku. "This is good ,thanks Haku!" said Naruto. "You a very much welcome, master" said Haku bowing in respect. Naruto had packed his tools and other items in three scrolls. Naruto made four shadow clones and told them this. "Go practice the justus In the scrolls Tobi gave me." said Naruto. "When you are finished training give the scrolls to me at the academy ."said Naruto. Naruto's clones ran out to the 5 acre training field. "Master, I have a question." said Haku. " Yes, what is it Haku." said Naruto. " How is Tobi?" asked Haku. " He is someone I meet and helped me train for the exams." said Naruto. Naruto had finished his breakfast after Haku asked him that question. "Haku do you have all your senbon?" asked Naruto. "Yes master." said Haku. " Let's go Haku!" said Naruto. Naruto and Haku were jump rooftops to reach the academy. Naruto warped to the academy . Haku arrived shortly after Naruto did. What surprised Naruto was Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting on them. Sasuke's appearance drastically changed during his training. His hair was a bit longer and he some hair come down on his face and covered his left eye. He wore a black T-shirt on top of a long sleeve shinobi . He had on black pants . He had one sword and a demon wind mill shrunken on his back. Sakura let her hair grow out longer. She also had on black clothes clothing. She also had a sword on her back also. " I thought only I wore black other than Haku" said Naruto. "Were dressed for stealth unlike you were in that armor." said Sasuke. "Only an Uchiha deserves it." said Sasuke. "Sasuke shut up , I have sharingan also. " said Naruto. Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw three tomoe sharingan spinning. "How did you get it?" asked Sasuke. "I unlocked it" said Naruto. The exams were about to start after all 15 teams walked in. Team 7 was the eighth team to enter the room. Seven more teams enter the room after team 7. The last team to enter the was the sand siblings. (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.) The proctor came in 5 minutes after the sand siblings. "Alright listen, my name is Ibiki Morino." said the man. He was a very tall man. Had to scars on his face and looked very serious." "Your first test will be a written exam." said Ibiki. Every complain about the test except Team seven. Ibiki explain the rules of the test. The main rule was not to cheat or your Team would be disqualified. "You have 15 minutes to complete the test now begin!" said Ibiki. Naruto had activated his Sharingan to cheat. He was easily going through the questions. Q1:What do you use to find one self chakra Nature. "Chakra paper." said Naruto to himself. "Next question." said Naruto. "Team 12 your disqualified" said Ibiki. All three Genin got up and left the room. Q2:Name a justu style that needs 2 chakra natures. "Wood style." said Naruto to him self. Q3**  
**:Name all of the kages in your village. Naruto was writing down the answer. During the next 5 minutes four more teams were kicked out of the exam. "You have team more minutes" said Ibiki. The pressure was getting high for other people except Team 7. Everyone on Team 7 remained cool and calm while other were freaking out. Naruto was now on question seven. Q7: How would you engage battle with a long-range specialist. Naruto wrote down his own answer to the question. Q8:Your team is being attacked by three Jounin ninja, two if your teammates are incapacitated and another is injured. What do you do. Naruto wrote down his very special answer. Naruto was now on the 9th question. Q9: How do you defeat an enemy with no charka and one weapon a sword." By avoiding all his attacks and cutting him up close." said Naruto writing the question. "Alright listen for the following info tenth question" said Ibiki. "If you fail this question you can ever take the exams again." said Ibiki. "For those who want to go you can take the exams again next time" said Ibiki. Surprisingly no one left the room. Naruto was on the was working on the tenth question. Q10: Your fighting an opponent and you're down to your last weapon. All your teams are seriously injured with deep wounds. You're extremely low on chakra and are injured what do you do. It took about five minutes before Naruto wrote down an answer to the question. Once Naruto finished he turned his test over. "Congratulations ,you all passed the first exam!" said Ibiki. "What!" replied everyone in the room. Ibiki was explaining the last question on the test. "You see the tenth question was designed to see if you'll would take risk." said Ibiki. Everyone was quit relived that they passed the first exam. Suddenly a purple haired woman had just broke in through the window. "These are the teams that passed right Ibiki?" said the Woman. " Naruto had just realized who the woman was,it was Anko. The shock on his face was lost when she started speaking. "Listen up maggots !"said Anko. " Follow me to Training Ground 44." said Anko. She had a very sadistic smile on her face after saying that. All 12 Genin teams got up and left the room. Naruto showed his team a shortcut the training ground. Team 7 was the very first team to arrive. "Alright, everyone get in line." said Anko. Team 7 was in this exact order.( Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku.) Once every team got in order from Strongest to weakest. Don't get me wrong Haku isn't weak but she was an add-on to the Team 7. "You'll just past the baby part of the Exams." said Anko. "The real fun starts past those steel gates" said Anko. "Once your past those gates all hell breaks loose!" said Anko. Some teams were getting an uneasy feeling about this except all the Konoha Genin and the sand siblings. "Almost forgot" said Anko. Her assistant had handed her a stack of papers. She stared passing them to all the teams. Anko's assistant passed out pens. "Those are waivers." said Anko. "Sign them some you can take the second part to the Chuunin Exams" said Anko. "The second round will started at 8:30pm." said Anko. "It's 8:15 am now." "Be back by 8;30 or your Team is disqualified" said Anko. With that Anko disappears in front of everyone. "What should we do now?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, Naruto what do we do now." said Sasuke "We should go eat something and stock up on more items" said Naruto. "Roger that" said Sasuke and Sakura. Before the group split up one of Naruto's clone and appeared to give him the scrolls Tobi gave him. Once Naruto had go the scrolls he sealed them into his item scroll. "Who gave you those scrolls?" asked Sasuke. "Not telling you" said Naruto. Naruto and Haku disappeared after that . Sasuke tried to find them but he couldn't so he went to the weapons shop. Coming out of the shop was Naruto and Haku. Naruto was caring two bags and was walking on his way to his house. "Sasuke you can come out now." said Naruto. Sasuke came out of the shadows from where he was hiding. "Here you go Sasuke." said Naruto throwing armor at Sasuke. It was black Madara like armor with the Uchiha symbol on both shoulder pads and the back of the armor." Thanks Runt!" said Sasuke before leaving. Once Naruto got back home he Had tagged more custom kunai with his fathers seals. He mad a few clones go work on the justus in the scrolls Tobi gave him. Naruto had given Haku her Custom Senbon. These senbon are twice the size of regular senbon and made with stronger steel. The Justus Naruto learned with his Mangekyo sharingan scrolls where powerful. He had learned the Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. Thanks to Naruto's training he has completely mastered the Mangekyo sharingan. He doesn't use very much though. Naruto ate ramen while waiting for the second round of the Chuunin Exams to begin. Naruto went to and he told Haku to wake him up at 8:15am.**  
** Next Chapter: Second Round of the Chuunin Exams: Mastering the Forest of Death**  
** Author's Notes **  
**Naruto is leading Team 7 in the Chuunin Exams. Naruto has mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan looks like the Bio-Hazard symbol but the Symbol is red and the rest of the eye around the symbol is black. Naruto has high Chuunin chakra reserves. He can have the sharingan active for more than a week. Naruto received eyes from Tobi. Those eyes belong to an Uchiha member with Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto might need to implant them if his vision goes blurry. If he over use the Mangekyo Sharingan. He is a close to mid-range Combatant. He should be taken very seriously if approached. Doesn't Have his name in any Bingo books, Yet! His father has not yet chosen a hokage to take his place yet. He believes deeply in his son. Till Next Time-Kishingami20**  
** End of Chapter 7**  
** End of Chapter VI**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 8: The Second Round of the Chuunin Exams : Mastering the Forest of Death **

** Naruto had awaken to the sight of Haku looking at him. "Master ,your awake." said Haku. "Haku, what time is it?" said Naruto. "It is currently 8:15, the time you asked me to wake you at Master." said Haku. "It's time to go Haku." said Naruto. "Haku do you have all your senbon?" asked Naruto. "Yes ,Master" said Haku. They left the house quickly to meet Sasuke and Sakura at the Training Ground 44. When Naruto and Haku arrived at the Training Ground the weren't the only team there. Teams 8, 9, 10, and 11 were all on the Training Ground. Sasuke and Sakura arrived shortly after Naruto and Haku did. "How did you get here so fast?" asked Sasuke. " Flying Thunder God." said Naruto. It was time Anko said to be back and all the teams were here. Suddenly the purpled-haired Kunoichi had appeared out of nowhere. "Alight maggots , Let's Get this thing started" said Anko. "Each team will get one of two scrolls: The of Heaven or The scroll of Earth" said Anko. "Your objective is to get both scrolls to the tower in the middle of the forest" said Anko. "You can't open the scrolls before you reach the tower." said Anko ."Once you get a scroll you can begin." said Anko. Team Seven received The Scroll of Heaven. Naruto gave the scroll to Sasuke to keep it save. Naruto and the others dashed of into the forest. " Naruto lead them to a huge tree branch. " Naruto, why did we stop?" asked Sakura. " To discuss a strategy to complete the second round." said Naruto. "What's your plan" said Sasuke. "We get two of each scroll so if any get taken will have backups. said Naruto. "Can't argue with logic runt." said Sasuke. Naruto summoned out 4 shadow clones to help in the challenge. " I want you'll to get three scrolls form different teams: One Haven scroll and Two earth scrolls. With that Naruto's clones ran off to try accomplish the task. "What are we going to do. " said Sakura. "We'll wit for any enemy" said Naruto. Naruto had placed Four of his sealed kunai down on the tree. About an hour later 2 of Naruto's Clones returned back with scrolls. "What happened to the other to clones?' asked Naruto. " We were attacked by a grass ninja." said one of Naruto's clones. They gave him the scrolls and disappeared. Naruto gave Sasuke one of Earth scrolls. He kept the other scrolls. Suddenly a grass Ninja appeared out of nowhere. "Get into fighting position." said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke activated their Sharingan. "This is very interesting." said the Grass ninja. Mean while Team 9 was easily making progress. They were fighting Team 11. Team 11's ninja were from Kumogakure. (Village Hidden in the Clouds). All three Kumo Genin had lightning release techniques. "Lightning Style: Striking Thunder." said a Kumo Genin. Thunder started rumbling in the night sky. Suddenly Lightning had appeared and struck Tenten. The voltage was enough to almost stop her heart. "You'll pay for that." said Neji. He got into his Gentle-fist stance. "Eight-Trigrams : Fury Palm." yelled Neji. Hit started hitting one Kumo genin with a barrage of deadly strikes. The attacked not only shuts down your Chakra system but also strikes and damages your vital organs. Neji sent one Kumo flying into a tree. The Kumo ninja was already dead before hit "One down and two more to go." said Neji. Rocklee was protecting Tenten. Naruto was having an easy time fighting Orochimaru **  
**. Not only was he faster with his sharingan out. He could counter attack Orochimaru attacks. "Give it up." said Naruto. " Never!" said Orochimaru. He stretched out his neck to bite Sasuke. He then bit Sakura next. "Ouch!" exclaimed Sasuke and Sakura. Suddenly they both collapsed. " You'll pay for that!" said Naruto. Naruto activated his Mangekyo sharingan. "Amaterasu" said Naruto. Suddenly black flames started to cover the grass ninja. "Burn to ashes" said Naruto. Orochimaru didn't think that a Genin could in jury him. "Farewell" said Orochimaru. The snake sannin left before Naruto to injury him more. He left a trial of blood that lead Anko to him. Naruto and Haku carried their other to teammates. "Time for you to die Orochimaru." said Anko. "Why is that how your old sensei' said Orochimaru. "You're an Enemy of Konoha and an S-rank missing ninja." said Anko. They fought for 20 minutes. Orochimaru had to leave this fight form his injury fighting Naruto. Naruto's Amaterasu burned off Orochimaru's left arm. Orochimaru managed to beat Anko in his weakened sate. "Darn it!" said Anko. Two Anbu ninja appeared. "Let the fourth Hokage know about this." said Anko. Naruto and Haku were approaching the center of the forest .When they were **  
** attacked by Team 15. Team 15's ninja were from the village of Otogakure.( Village Hidden by Sound). "Get out of our way!" said Naruto. "Not until you give us Sasuke to kill" said Dosu. When Naruto heard that he went ballistic. " Die!" yelled Naruto with his Mangekyo Sharingan. He activated Tsukuyomi on the Three sound genin. All three collapsed after Naruto used his genjustu. He noticed they had four scrolls on them. 'I'll be taking to two." said Naruto. "Now let's go to the tower" said Naruto. Sasuke woke up and had Naruto set him down. When they arrived at the tower the discovered they were the 4th team to arrived. "Hello ,everyone " said a familiar voice. Sakura had awake to the familiar figure. Team seven looked up to see a tall figure who's lips and nose were covered by a mask. He also had light white-grayish hair. "Kakashi- sensei." said Naruto. Naruto was glad to see the Kakashi after all he went through. He had barely used half of his chakra. Naruto had ¾ of his Chakra remaining. Team 7 and their sensei enter the Tower. They open all the scrolls inside the tower. "Now since you have 6 scrolls you can get info on 3 other teams" said Kakashi. "We want to know more about Team 12.' replied Naruto and Sasuke. "They are genin from Sunagakure." said Kakashi. "They are a family" said Kakashi. "Gaara of the sand, Jinchuriki of the Shukaku, and son of the fourth Kazekage. He uses sand to fight his opponents. "Who knew he was like me" said Naruto to himself. "hey Kurama, how many other tailed beast are there?" asked Naruto mentally. "Eight not counting the ten-tails ." said Kurama. "Thanks," said Naruto mentally. "Your very welcome Uzumaki" said Kurama going back to sleep. "Next there is Kankuro." said Kakashi. He uses and fights with Sasuke. Naruto just took in the information and listen to Kakashi speak. "Lastly is Temari on Team 12." said Kakashi. "She use and fights with a fan. Naruto was taking all the information on how to beat the each individual. Kakashi lead Team 7 into a room with arena. Three teams came in after Team 7. There were now seven teams remaining in the Chuunin Exams. "Since there are 7 teams remaining the Exams we will have Preliminary round." said Minato. "The victors of this round will move on to round in three weeks." said Minato. "The losers will not move on and wont become chuunin." said Minato. Now it's time to announce the fights. Fight 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. Fight 2:Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha vs. Kiba Inuzaka. Fight 3:Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. Fight 4: Haku vs. Temari. Fight 5: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. Fight 6: Rocklee vs. Gaara of the Sand. Fight 7: Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga Fight 8: Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi. "These are the fights that will be happening in 30 minutes." said Minato. "It is 10:30 am." said Minato. Naruto and all the other teams waited until the time the matches were going to start. Naruto was already planning a strategy on how to beat Kiba. He was eating a energy bar to restore his strength. Naruto was not reckless he was a very calculating strategist. Just like one of the members of the Nara clan he was smart and not lazy. Naruto had already taken Kiba's style and techniques into consideration. To be very honest he was very calm and chilled maybe even to chilled. Naruto wasn't worried about any of his teammates. He knew Sasuke and Haku could do well on their own. Naruto was very physically fit . He had now baby fat only pure muscle. Naruto's rapid ramen consumption was balanced out by his physical training. He had occasional sparing matches with his father to test out his strength.**  
** Next Chapter: Preliminary rounds begin, Naruto Uzumaki Special.**  
** Authors Notes**  
**Hey I know Naruto used Mangekyo Sharingan and 2/3 of his new justus. Some my ask why most of his chakra is gone. Do to Naruto's extreme training with chakra control plus being a Jinchuriki his chakra reserves are big. They are high Jounin level reserves. Naruto has deadly fighting style. His taijustu rivals the gentle fist. Naruto can use and control Biju but he doesn't know that yet. Naruto is letting his hair grow out like Madara and his hair is partly black on the ends of it. Naruto is one of the richest characters in the Naruto world thanks to his lineage. Also form the money he got from Gato. Minato will give Naruto something special if he becomes a Chuunin. More info to come in future chapters. Also please Review. Come on over 2000 views and only 8 reviews help out by reviewing. Later-KishinGami20 . **  
**End of Chapter 8**  
**End of Chapter VII**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9: Preliminary Rounds Begin, Naruto Uzumaki Special

The time was now 11: 00am, the time the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exams. Winning this round means moving onto Round 3 in three weeks. Naruto was waiting for his father to announce the first round's start." Now let the preliminary round begin!" exclaimed Minato. "Fighters got the arena immediately" announced Minato. Sasuke jumped of the platform every body was on and onto the arena floor. Yoroi steeped into the arena shortly after Sasuke. ' Fighters .. Ready.. Set.. Go." said Minato. Yoroi had charged at Sasuke dead on. He had chakra formed around his purple leather gloves. He went for a right jab ,but Sasuke dodged it. Yoroi then tried for low kick but Sasuke dodged the attack. Sasuke punches Yoroi in the face causing him to stumble backwards." My turn for the offensive" said Sasuke running after Yoroi. "**Katon:Hosenka no Jutsu**."( **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**) yelled Sasuke. Several balls of fire were launched on to the field blocking Yoroi's path to Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and took out 5 kunai. " **Chidori Senbon**." (**One Thousand Birds Senbon**) yelled Sasuke. Yoroi jumped back to get away from the flames. As he did this he was hit in his arms and legs tendons. "I can't move, What did you do !" yelled Yoroi. " I numbed your arms and legs using my Chidori senbon." said Sasuke. "It's a jutsu that requires the user to perform **Chidori** with Weapons in your hand and then you throw at you enemy" said Sasuke. Most of the other students couldn't believe how Sasuke hit all of Yoroi's nerves. Naruto however could because with his Sharingan active , He saw how exactly where the **Chidori** charged Kunai would hit. Yoroi was bleeding and paralyzed. Sasuke had made him immobile. Sasuke runs at Yoroi. Sasuke then kicks him up into the air and continued the ferocious combo. " Shishi Rendan!"( Lion Combo) yelled Sasuke. Sasuke switches his body to be on top of Yoroi's body. Sasuke then starts kicking Yoroi down to the ground. Sasuke lands one final kick and runs a **Chidori** into Yoroi's stomach. Yoroi badly beaten body was carried off the arena. Sasuke's kunai where pulled out of Yoroi's bruised body and given back to Sasuke. Sasuke got back into the stands and walks up to Naruto. "Good luck runt you'll need it." said Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto fight was about to start right now. He threw one of his sealed kunai onto the arena floor. He then used the "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" ( **Flying Thunder God Technique**) to warp the arena floor. Kiba jumped on to the arena shortly after Naruto. "Ready to be beat Naruto." said Kiba. "In your dreams." said Naruto. "Fighters.. Ready.. Set.. Go..!." said Minato. The tension in the air was very tight and thick. Kiba ran after Naruto who was walking away from him. He tried to punch Naruto but was blocked. Naruto in returned punch Kiba in the nose. Kiba went stumbling back. Naruto got into this unknown taijustu stance. Nobody knew what type of fighting style it was , not even Mighty Guy." What fighting style is that!" yelled Mighty Guy. "I've never even seen it before." said Rocklee. " It's called the **Kurayamino Shirono doragon**. (**Dark-White Dragon**) said Haku. "Dark-White Dragon, what is that." asked Rocklee. 'It's a fighting style Naruto came up with during his training." said Haku. "It's is really powerful type of taijustu." said Haku. Naruto continued his assault on Kiba. He was moving at speeds the sharingan couldn't keep up with it.. "Darn it, when did the runt get so fast." said Sasuke to himself. Kiba had been kicked and punched by Naruto. His nose was gushing blood because it was broken. Naruto then punches Kiba in his left eye. The Naruto kicks Kiba in the stomach. "Come on Kiba you can do better" said Naruto. Kiba got enraged by Naruto's remark. " Your going to lose Uzumaki!" said Kiba. He and His dog Akamaru ate a blood red pill with a white dot in the center. Suddenly Akamaru's snow white fur turned Blood red with black lines on it's body. It started to growl at Naruto. Kiba jumped back away from Naruto. Kiba got on all fours and Akamaru jumped on his back. "**Shikyaku no Jutsu**." (**Four Legs Technique**) yelled Kiba. Chakra started forming around Kiba and Akamaru bodies until it completely covered them. "**Jujin Bunshin**" (**Beast Human Clone**) yelled Kiba. Suddenly Akamaru was transformed into an identical copy of Kiba. Naruto quickly made hand seals for the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. (**Shadow Clone Technique**) Naruto summoned 25 shadow clones to help out. One clone was going to help his with jutsu. "Eat this Naruto!" yelled Kiba. He and Akamaru jumped into the air and started spinning. "**Gatsuga**" (**Fang Passing Fang**) yelled Kiba in mid-air. Two long fast spinning tornado like drills were approaching Naruto and his clones. The tornado drills had already destroyed most of Naruto clones. The real Naruto had been prepared for this. He had a **Chidori** in his left hand and a **Rasengan** in his right hand. " **Kumiawase Shuhou: Kaminariharikeen**" ( **Combination Technique: Thunder Hurricane**) yelled Naruto. He hit Kiba with the electrically charged** Rasengan** ( **Spiralling Sphere**). This caused massive tornado to pull in Kiba and Akamaru into the attack. Akamaru was throw hard to the ground after being sucked into the attack. Naruto summons up 5 more Kage Bunshin to aid in battle. Once Naruto's attack faded Kiba started falling to the ground. Naruto clones ran and kicked him into air. "**NAR-U-TO**!" yelled the clones kicking Kiba into the air. The real Naruto jumped into the air and yells "Uzumaki Rendan"( **Uzumaki Combo**). He then forms a** Rasengan** and hits Kiba in the stomach. Kiba hits the ground hard causing him to cry out in pain. Kiba is carried of the field in a stretcher. Naruto warps back into the stands. Everyone looks at Naruto amazed how he beat Kiba. Next fight was between Sakura and Ino. Both enter the arena casually. The tension between these two was thick. "Why don't you give up Sakura" said Ino. "Never!" shouted Sakura back at Ino. The Fight begin immediately as they got in the ring. Ino was trying to use her "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**" (Mind Body Switch Technique) on Sakura. Sakura dodged out the way and kicked Ino in the face. Ino in return punches Sakura in the nose. The two Kunoichi ninja continued to exchange blows. "That all you got Sakura" yelled Ino. "Not quite' replied Sakura. Sakura jumps up and kicks Ino in the face. Sakura the charges at dead on. Ino then pulls out a chakra chain and warp it around Sakura's Legs. Ino then use her Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura. Ino then pulls out Sakura's sword and starts stabbing herself Sakura's body. Ino quickly is forced out of Sakura's body by Inner Sakura. "Get out Ino !" yelled Inner Sakura. Ino was about to be declared victor of the match but Sakura gets up and starts healing her wounds. "Impossible , you stab your self." said Ino. "I learned medical ninjustu" said Sakura. Ino and Sakura charge at one another. " I'm almost out of Chakra" said Sakura to herself. Suddenly black marks appeared the right side of Sakura's body. Sakura then punches and kicks Ino in the stomach. Ino pass out from her injuries and Sakura passed out from Chakra exhaustion. The fight ends In a draw. Haku easily beats Temari. Shikamaru used his "Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu "(Shadow–Neck Binding Technique) to beat Kin. Shino beat Zaku using his bugs. Kankuro beat Misumi with no trouble at all. Neji beat Hinata to a pulp in their fight. Lastly it was Rocklee and Gaara fight. Both got into the arena in the same time. "Fighters.. Ready .. Set. Go!" yelled Minato. Lee was fast he was dodging Gaara's sand attacks. Lee rushed at Gaara head on kicking him in the side of his face. Lee caught Gaara off guard and Kicked him up into the air. Sasuke and Naruto were watching the whole spectacle with their Sharingans. " **Omote Renge**!"( **Front Lotus**) yelled Lee with Gaara in mid-air. He warped Gaara in bands some he couldn't move. Lee slammed Gaara head first into the ground. Lee thought he had beaten Gaara only to find out it was a "Suna Bunshin"( Sand Clone). Lee went back to dodging Gaara's attacks and hitting him. " It's now or never " said Lee. He got in his taijustu stance and chakra started flowing out of his body. Lee faced turned bright red and his hair shot up. "**Ura Renge**!"( Reverse Lotus) yelled Lee. He rushed at Gaara with incredible punching him to the left. Lee was punching Gaara to the an extent the fight looked like Gaara was a human pinball. Lee pulled Gaara into the air. Then Lee punched and kicked Gaara back down into the arena. The force of the blow made a gigantic crater in the ground. Lee wasn't in any condition to walk even stand for that matter. Gaara was on the ground raising his hand. Sand formed around Lee's left leg and arm. Gaara started to squeeze the sand around Lee's limbs. Sand started to form a weapon in Gaara's hand. "**Saiko Zettai Kogeki: Shukaku no Hoko** " ( **Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku**) said Gaara. "This spear is formed from the hardest minerals in the earth, it can break through any defense." said Gaara. Gaara threw it at Lee's right arm causing him immense pain. Gaara was declared the winner of that match. Lee was also carried of the arena in a stretcher. "Now it's time to announce the 3 round matches of the Chuunin Exams." said Minato "Fight 1: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha vs. Neji Hyuuga. Fight 2: Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Sand. Fight 3: Shikamaru Nara vs. Haku. Fight 4: Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame. " said Minato. These fights will happen in 3 weeks. "So train to get stronger and meet at the Konoha Coliseum." said Minato. With that Naruto and Haku went back to the Namikaze estate. Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound to train. Naruto didn't want to waste any time on his training. Sasuke4 was working on his **Chidori** justus. "Must get stronger to beat that runt Naruto." said Sasuke. Naruto was working on his on techniques.  
Next Chapter: Three weeks to train till the Finals: Meeting The Pervy Toad Sage  
Author's Notes: Naruto will has been making progress in his training. His fighting style is an original one that I developed. He is working on his kenjustu skills. Sasuke and Sakura both have curse marks. Sasuke has the Cursed Seal of the Heavens. Sakura has the Cursed Seal of the Earth. Both will use their own in the future respectively. Minato will be fighting in the upcoming chapters. Naruto will get 2 summoning contracts . Tenten was out of the Chuunin Exams do to her getting injured by a Kumo ninja. Many more made up attacks will come in the future. Later-Kishingami20

End of Chapter 9  
End of Chapter VIII


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Three Weeks To Train Till The Finals: Meeting The Pervy Toad Sage**

Naruto has been working not as hard as he usually does. He Been doing less training than he has done in his whole life. Naruto has confidence in himself beating Neji Hyuuga. The only training he has been doing was Chakra control exercise and working on his **Fuinjutsu** (**Sealing Techniques**). Naruto had created even greater gravity-resistance seals. The weight is now adjustable to the users comfort. Naruto likes heavy weights, so he adjusted his seals to 150 times gravity. He wears foue seals The seals work like this, when the user applies chakra into the seal, weight is added to the users body. So depending on how much chakra the user adds to the weight, the weight could be light or heavy. Naruto is currently relaxing in a Hot spring. He was the only guy there in the spring on the men's side. He noticed a man whitish-gray hair. He had on a red coat and had a large scroll strapped to his back. He was clearly peaking t the women's side of the spring. "This will make excellent writing material." said the white haired man. "Hey pervert stop peaking at the women." said Naruto. After he said that the Man turned around with fury in his eyes. "Who you calling pervert you midget" said the man. Naruto was very furious at the man for calling him short. "Want to fight" said Naruto. "Not really kid, anyway what's your name?" said the white haired man. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ." said Naruto The white haired man had a surprised look on his face. "Namikaze.. The only "Namikaze" I know is Minato." thought the white haired man. "What's your name?" asked Naruto. "I'm the Great Toad Sage ,

Jiraiya " said Jiraiya. "Are you by any chance related to Minato Namikaze?" asked Jiraiya. "Why yes I'm his son" said Naruto stepping out of the springs with his towel on. Naruto walked into the changing room and got dressed. Then he went to see his father. Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower. He stepped into the office to talk with his father. 'Hello father and Jiraiya -san.' said Naruto. "Naruto, my sensei Jiraiya would like to teach you a jutsu." said Minato. " What justu?" said Naruto with a little excitement. 'You'll find out soon , meet me on Training Ground 34." said Jiraiya. "Ok!" said Naruto. Naruto warped back to the house to get his training gear. He also added four more gravity-resistance seals to his body. That made Naruto a little bit more slower towards the training ground.

**On Training Ground 34**

Naruto arrived on the training grounds to meet with Jiraiya ,who was meditating when Naruto arrived. "So are you ready to begin?" asked Jiraiya. " Yes sir, Pervy Sage." said Naruto. "The Justu you will be learning is the "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "(_**Summoning Technique** _) said Jiraiya. Jiraiya made a few quick hand signs, bite his right thumb and place his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." said Jiraiya. A massive cloud of smoke appeared covering Jiraiya completely. When the cloud went away, Naruto saw Jiraiya standing on a toad. "My summoning allows me to summon toads." Jiraiya. "Now Naruto, I need you to sign your name in blood on this scroll , so you can some toads like me and your father." said Jiraiya. "What if I do this" said Naruto. Naruto made the same hand signs Jiraiya made, bite his right thumb and place his right hand on the ground. Naruto suddenly disappeared right in front of him. "Oh…boy, what to do at time like this." thought Jiraiya to himself.

**In an unknown place to Naruto.**

Naruto appeared in a very usually place he had never been before. He was in a forest like environment, but it was extremely difficult to breath. Naruto who was barely getting oxygen started walking around. He saw a lot of broke trees and some bones all around him. He quickly activated his sharingan out of suspicion of any danger. Naruto came across a stream of crystal blue water when heard a voice talking to him. " How did you get here, Human ?" asked a giant reptile creature. Naruto turned around to see a giant lizard creature looking down at him. "I tried using the "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" but ended up here, also where am I ?" said Naruto. " You are in the grand "**Shikkotsu Forest**"( **Damp Bone Forest**) and home to the legendary Komodo Dragon." said the komodo dragon. "My name is **Seiryu Goko**. "(**Azure Dragon-King of the East Sea**) said Seiryu. "What is your name?" asked Seiryu. "Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto. "**Naruto , climb on my back so you can meet the elder sage dragon**." said Seiryu. Naruto did as he was told and climb on Seiryu's back. It was about fifteen minutes before the reached the elder dragon's cave. "**Now Naruto, you have to respect the elder sage dragon, understand**." said Seiryu. "Understood." replied Naruto. Both entered the cave quickly to get down with business. "**Seiryu, why have you brought a human into my cave** **?**" asked the elder sage dragon. He was a 15 ft. long and 250 pound komodo dragon. He was is the longest living Komodo dragon in the forest. He had crimson red skin covered with wrinkles form father time. He had a scratch above his left eye that was similar to Kakashi's. He was sitting in a throne chair with skulls on it. He had yellow eyes with straight lines going down ward like the Kyubbi's eyes. "**Great elder dragon, I believe this human is worthy of our summoning contract**."said Seiryu. " **Valid point Seiryu, give him the summoning scroll**." said the elder sage dragon. Seiryu got and gave Naruto the summoning scroll. Naruto took out a kunai and cut his thumb. He wrote this in blood" **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-Uchiha**" on the scroll. "**Naruto signing this contract now allows you to summon us to help you out in battle**." said Seiryu. "**Also before you go here take this Necklace**" said Seiryu. "**That is from one of the greatest komodo dragons ever**." said Seiryu. He gave Naruto a long Dragon fang necklace. It was a pure white fang with no holes or cracks in it. "**Naruto it is also possible for you to sign other summoning contracts, except the snake cause we hate them**." said Seiryu. Naruto was reversed summon back to the real world. He saw Jiraiya waiting for him to show up. "Naruto ,where were you at ?" asked Jiraiya. "I've been searching everywhere for you." said Jiraiya. "I was at **Shikkotsu Forest** (**Damp Bone Forest**) and signed the Komodo dragon summoning contract. " said Naruto. "They also said that I could sign other summoning contracts also as well except the snake. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he just heard from Naruto. "He actually found **Shikkotsu Forest**." thought Jiraiya to himself. Meanwhile Naruto was signing the toad summoning contract with Jiraiya noticing. Naruto has a summoning tattoo with Komodo dragon. It was a black dragon skull on his right arm. It was very scary looking from a distance. Naruto had also went back to Shikkotsu Forest to train with the dragons. He was becoming more of a dragon sage unlike Jiraiya. Naruto had left five clones in the forest to train some more with the dragons. He was faster and stronger than he was before. Naruto was also sold his gravity-resistance seals to all ninja stores in the village. Even Might guy stop using chakra weights to train with and started to train with Naruto's seals. Naruto was becoming steadily richer. He had enough money to do what he wanted. Naruto had helped a blacksmith expand his business. In return, Naruto had the blacksmith upgrade " **Kubikiribocho**"(** Decapitating Carving Knife** ). The blade still had its natural ability to take the iron out of the body of the people from blood. The blade was now Pure black with a wide handle. Naruto mastered and created his very unique Kenjustu style. It is called "** Shi wo karitori doragon**" ( **Death Reaping Dragon**). Naruto easily can wipe out kill even the most skilled ninja with this style. AN: **_Naruto is a dragon sage not toad sage. Also he hasn't learned how to go into sage mode yet , he just knows some sage techniques_**. Naruto goes home that Friday evening to find his father in the dojo . "Dad ,what are you doing? " asked Naruto. "I was waiting for you to get here so we could spar." said Minato. "Dad , I would win easily' said Naruto. Minato got into his " **Furaingu rootasu**" ( _**Flying Lotus**_). Minato rushed at Naruto with a kick to the side of Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed his father's leg and threw across the dojo floor. Minato jumped up and started forming a one handed medium seized Rasengan. Naruto didn't look worried one bit at all. "Here I come . Naruto!" said Minato running with a Rasengan. "Naruto made a formed a single hand sign and said "Release". A loud boom was heard and caused Haku to find out where it came from. Haku ran into the dojo only to see Naruto's entire body covered in black electricity. Naruto had activated his "** Raiton no Chidori Yoroi**" (** Lightning Release Chidori Armour**) and released 4 of his chakra seals. Naruto was fast enough to catch his father off guard 12 times. His lightning armor was protecting him from any damage from his fathers Rasengan. Naruto had punched his father 8 times knocking him unconscious. " He'll be out cold for a few hours.' said Naruto to Haku. Naruto had summoned shadow clones to carry his dad to his bedroom and to master his **kenjustu**. Naruto had another seal on his body as well to prevent him from seriously injuring his father. It was his power reducer seal, a seal which suppress half of the users strength. Naruto had four on his body. _**AN: Naruto's power reducing seals work similar to Kenepachi Zaraki's eye patch**_. The real Naruto was taking a relaxing hot shower. Once he was out Haku informed him dinner was ready he ate then went to bed. Naruto went off to sleep after making a new seal that would help him in the Chuunin Exams.

**Next week on a Monday**

The third and final round of the Chuunin Exams were about to begin. Naruto who was a bit late decided to use the "**Jikukan Ido**" (**Time–Space Migration** ) justu to get to the arena. He arrived just as they exams were about to start. Naruto had brought his newly upgraded sword and extra seals. Naruto additional wore a coat similar to his fathers. On the back it had the kanji for "**Dragon**" on it . It was Black with blood red flames and had the kanji for "**sage**" on his left sleve. He was very confident he would win. People were betting on who would win the fight. 3 people were betting on Naruto while 7 others were on Neji. Next chapter: Endding of the Chunnin Exams: Start of the Invasion of Konoha.

Author's Note: Naruto is a really getting stronger. He will get steadily stronger as the story progress. Sauke wants to battle Naruto and defeat him. He has been growing steadily stronger during this arc. Minato will get pretty soon. Later- Kishingami20

End of Chapter 10

End of Chapter X


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11: Ending of the Chuunin Exams: Start of the Invasion of Konoha

Naruto was in the stands waiting for the Final round to start. He was already and full prepared for his fight with Neji. Also in the crowd was Neji, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba ,Shikamaru, Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro. Shortly both Kages arrived in the Kage both on the higher part of the stands. The stands could easily hold 5000 people. "It is now time to begin the Chuunin Exams!" said Minato. "It's time to announce the First fight." Minato said. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga " said Minato. Naruto jumped from the stands an onto the battle field. Neji walked down the stairs to the field with Naruto. " Destiny is final and proves I'll win" said Neji confidently. "Well just see about that" said Naruto who was calm as ever. Neji activated his "**Byakugan**" (**White Eye**) to look at Naruto's chakra system. " Are you even prepared to fight ?" asked Neji curiously. "What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto. "You have used about 95% of your maximum amount of chakra." said Neji. "I'm still wanting for you to make the first move." said Naruto. Neji ran at Naruto full force. Naruto just stood there like it was nothing was going to happen. Neji tried to hit Naruto in a chakra point but was blocked by him. Naruto in returned punched him in the nose and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of Neji's head. Neji went stumbling back with immense pain. He charged at Naruto only to succeed in hitting him in a Chakra point. He continued the assault on Naruto who was feeling a ton of pain. "Eat this!" said Neji. " **Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho Hakkesho Kaiten** !" ( **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Revolving Heaven**) yelled Neji. He first starts spinning in a circular motion causing a blue orb of chakra to cover him and Naruto. Next while inside the orb, he started attacking Naruto's Chakra points sealing each one of at a time. He did this brutal assault while he still was spinning. One the attacked finished Naruto was one the ground unconscious. Naruto had lose the battle to what many believed. As Neji was walking away he heard a voice from behind him. " Is that all you got?" said the voice. As Neji turned around he saw Naruto who was standing on his feet with a single hand sign. The people who were betting on Naruto were hadn't lost hope yet away. "I guess it's my turn to fight back." said Naruto. "Release!" said Naruto with his one handed handsigns. Naruto had removed his 3 chakra, 2 gravity-resistance, and 3 power seals. Neji again activated his Byakugan to see that Naruto had Chakra. "Impossible I sealed your Chakra points!" yelled a shocked Neji. "Very wrong." said Naruto. "You see , I had Chakra seals on my body that I made myself. They suppress my Chakra by absorbing it and when released it goes back into my body. The crowd was amazed and in shock. Naruto had made his own seals that suppress Chakra to a point even the Byakugan couldn't see it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ."(Shadow Clone Technique ) said Naruto as two clones appeared next to him. They ran at Neji add applied to seals onto him. Neji's Byakugan was immediately turned off. "What did you do?" asked Neji. "I had my clones here put my supreme charka sealing tag on you. You can't activate your Chakra unless I remove them." said Naruto. Naruto made a few quick handsigns for his ace jutsu. " Raiton no Chidori Yoroi !" (Lightning Release :Chidori Armour ) said Naruto. He formed at Chidori (One Thousand Birds) in his left hand. He then uses Shape and Nature transformation by adding his own Lightning Chakra, he shapes the chidori into a black lightning bolt. The Chidori then covers Naruto entire body from head to toe." Well Neji ready for defeat?" asked Naruto. 'Never!" yelled an angry Neji . He ran at Naruto which was very foolish mistake that cost him dearly. Naruto grabbed his "**Kubikiribocho**" (**Decapitating Carving Knife** ) and sliced Neji's right arm. Neji passed out after the lose of blood and being cut by Naruto's electrically charged sword. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" said Minato. "This fight was very interesting was it not." said the Kazekage. People who were betting on Naruto were very happy and cheered extremely loud. "Next fight , Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the sand. Gaara was waiting for his opponent to show but he did not appear yet. "Let's move on to the next match" said Minato. "Second match: Haku vs. Shikamaru Nara." "Oh what a drag !" exclaimed Shikamaru. He got up out of his seat and walked toward the battle arena. Haku just warped to the arena waiting for the Hokage to yell start. (AN: Haku doesn't know the Hiraishin no justu , she knows another justu that lets her warp.) "Let the second match begin !" bellowed Minato from the Kage stands. "This should be very entertaining " said the Kazekage. Haku pulled out some senbon and started jumping around. Shikamaru was hit twice with senbon from Haku before he started running. He was formulating a strategy in his mind. "So I get it now, she is trying to set up some kind of trap for me" said Shikamaru. He was to get some time to escape. Shikamaru threw a paper bomb at Haku to blind her. Little did he know it was a trap for him. Haku caught the paper bomb and threw it on the ground. This caused a massive explosion cloud of dust to come up blocking the sight of the every one in the crowd. Well except for a certain blonde haired ninja with sharingan. "Looks like Haku is going to use her secret move." said Naruto. He was right on the money to. Haku using the dust cloud as cover quickly made handsigns for her secret technique. "Koorino Ririisu: Koorino Doomu"( Ice Release: Ice Dome) said Haku. She had justu trapped Shikamaru in dome of pure freezing ice. "This is where you meet your do" said Haku. Mirrors start to form all around the dome. Haku quickly entered one of them and multiple Hakus appeared in the mirror. " Here you shall face defeat" said all Hakus. They all quickly made hand seals for Hakus most recently invented Justu. " Taju Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"( Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Bullet Technique) yelled all the Hakus. Several dragons of water came out the mirrors attacking Shikamaru. "Oh Crap, I surrender!" said Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lunges. Not only was he hit by a horde of dragons formed from pure water. Each dragon had 2 of Haku's longer than average senbon in them. And since there 48 were Hakus total in the mirror. That means that Shikamaru was hi by 48 water dragons and 96 senbon. Haku released the Ice dome surrounding herself and Shikamaru. What the people in the crowd saw had both amazed and horrified them. Shikamaru looked like he had been killed by haku. He still had chakra in his body, "Winner is Haku" said Minato. "That fight was also very interesting" said the Kazekage. Shino won the next fight because Kankuro said "I give up" after walking into the arena. Now everyone, especially Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to show up. Gaara jumped from his arena seat to the arena floor. Suddenly as if on queue, a cloud of leaves covers the left part of the arena floor. Two figures emerge from the cloud of leaves. They are Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi body flickers into the arena. He sit down next to Naruto. "So what did me and Sasuke miss?" asked Kakashi. "Me utterly destroying Neji In one move using some good ol' homemade seals and my very special jutsu that I developed using your Lighting Blade and Haku almost killing Shikamaru in a match." said Naruto casual. Kakashi was both shocked and amazed at the same time by what Naruto had just told. "Now let the final Chuunin exam match begin!" said Minato. With that being said, Sasuke got in his " koutou iiguru: reivun no karitori"( Soaring Eagle: Reaping Raven ) stance and also he activated his Sharingan. He was waiting for Gaara to make a move. Gaara first attacked by sending his sand after Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto and his comrades were watching the battle. "Naruto, who do you think is going to win?" asked Sakura. "I think Sasuke is going to win." said Naruto. He had his sharingan out to fully enjoy the fight. Sasuke was on the defense but things were about to change. He noticed an opening and decided to take it. "Mahha sokudo 1: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11: Ending of the Chuunin Exams: Start of the Invasion of Konoha

Naruto was in the stands waiting for the Final round to start. He was already and full prepared for his fight with Neji. Also in the crowd was Neji, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba ,Shikamaru, Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro. Shortly both Kages arrived in the Kage both on the higher part of the stands. The stands could easily hold 5000 people. "It is now time to begin the Chuunin Exams!" said Minato. "It's time to announce the First fight." Minato said. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga " said Minato. Naruto jumped from the stands an onto the battle field. Neji walked down the stairs to the field with Naruto. " Destiny is final and proves I'll win" said Neji confidently. "Well just see about that" said Naruto who was calm as ever. Neji activated his "Byakugan" (White Eye) to look at Naruto's chakra system. " Are you even prepared to fight ?" asked Neji curiously. "What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto. "You have used about 95% of your maximum amount of chakra." said Neji. "I'm still wanting for you to make the first move." said Naruto. Neji ran at Naruto full force. Naruto just stood there like it was nothing was going to happen. Neji tried to hit Naruto in a chakra point but was blocked by him. Naruto in returned punched him in the nose and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of Neji's head. Neji went stumbling back with immense pain. He charged at Naruto only to succeed in hitting him in a Chakra point. He continued the assault on Naruto who was feeling a ton of pain. "Eat this!" said Neji. " Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho Hakkesho Kaiten !" ( Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Revolving Heaven) yelled Neji. He first starts spinning in a circular motion causing a blue orb of chakra to cover him and Naruto. Next while inside the orb, he started attacking Naruto's Chakra points sealing each one of at a time. He did this brutal assault while he still was spinning. One the attacked finished Naruto was one the ground unconscious. Naruto had lose the battle to what many believed. As Neji was walking away he heard a voice from behind him. " Is that all you got?" said the voice. As Neji turned around he saw Naruto who was standing on his feet with a single hand sign. The people who were betting on Naruto were hadn't lost hope yet away. "I guess it's my turn to fight back." said Naruto. "Release!" said Naruto with his one handed handsigns. Naruto had removed his 3 chakra, 2 gravity-resistance, and 3 power seals. Neji again activated his Byakugan to see that Naruto had Chakra. "Impossible I sealed your Chakra points!" yelled a shocked Neji. "Very wrong." said Naruto. "You see , I had Chakra seals on my body that I made myself. They suppress my Chakra by absorbing it and when released it goes back into my body. The crowd was amazed and in shock. Naruto had made his own seals that suppress Chakra to a point even the Byakugan couldn't see it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ."(Shadow Clone Technique ) said Naruto as two clones appeared next to him. They ran at Neji add applied to seals onto him. Neji's Byakugan was immediately turned off. "What did you do?" asked Neji. "I had my clones here put my supreme charka sealing tag on you. You can't activate your Chakra unless I remove them." said Naruto. Naruto made a few quick handsigns for his ace jutsu. " Raiton no Chidori Yoroi !" (Lightning Release :Chidori Armour ) said Naruto. He formed at Chidori (One Thousand Birds) in his left hand. He then uses Shape and Nature transformation by adding his own Lightning Chakra, he shapes the chidori into a black lightning bolt. The Chidori then covers Naruto entire body from head to toe." Well Neji ready for defeat?" asked Naruto. 'Never!" yelled an angry Neji . He ran at Naruto which was very foolish mistake that cost him dearly. Naruto grabbed his "Kubikiribocho" (Decapitating Carving Knife ) and sliced Neji's right arm. Neji passed out after the lose of blood and being cut by Naruto's electrically charged sword. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" said Minato. "This fight was very interesting was it not." said the Kazekage. People who were betting on Naruto were very happy and cheered extremely loud. "Next fight , Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the sand. Gaara was waiting for his opponent to show but he did not appear yet. "Let's move on to the next match" said Minato. "Second match: Haku vs. Shikamaru Nara." "Oh what a drag !" exclaimed Shikamaru. He got up out of his seat and walked toward the battle arena. Haku just warped to the arena waiting for the Hokage to yell start. (AN: Haku doesn't know the Hiraishin no justu , she knows another justu that lets her warp.) "Let the second match begin !" bellowed Minato from the Kage stands. "This should be very entertaining " said the Kazekage. Haku pulled out some senbon and started jumping around. Shikamaru was hit twice with senbon from Haku before he started running. He was formulating a strategy in his mind. "So I get it now, she is trying to set up some kind of trap for me" said Shikamaru. He was to get some time to escape. Shikamaru threw a paper bomb at Haku to blind her. Little did he know it was a trap for him. Haku caught the paper bomb and threw it on the ground. This caused a massive explosion cloud of dust to come up blocking the sight of the every one in the crowd. Well except for a certain blonde haired ninja with sharingan. "Looks like Haku is going to use her secret move." said Naruto. He was right on the money to. Haku using the dust cloud as cover quickly made handsigns for her secret technique. "Koorino Ririisu: Koorino Doomu"( Ice Release: Ice Dome) said Haku. She had justu trapped Shikamaru in dome of pure freezing ice. "This is where you meet your do" said Haku. Mirrors start to form all around the dome. Haku quickly entered one of them and multiple Hakus appeared in the mirror. " Here you shall face defeat" said all Hakus. They all quickly made hand seals for Hakus most recently invented Justu. " Taju Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"( Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Bullet Technique) yelled all the Hakus. Several dragons of water came out the mirrors attacking Shikamaru. "Oh Crap, I surrender!" said Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lunges. Not only was he hit by a horde of dragons formed from pure water. Each dragon had 2 of Haku's longer than average senbon in them. And since there 48 were Hakus total in the mirror. That means that Shikamaru was hi by 48 water dragons and 96 senbon. Haku released the Ice dome surrounding herself and Shikamaru. What the people in the crowd saw had both amazed and horrified them. Shikamaru looked like he had been killed by haku. He still had chakra in his body, "Winner is Haku" said Minato. "That fight was also very interesting" said the Kazekage. Shino won the next fight because Kankuro said "I give up" after walking into the arena. Now everyone, especially Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to show up. Gaara jumped from his arena seat to the arena floor. Suddenly as if on queue, a cloud of leaves covers the left part of the arena floor. Two figures emerge from the cloud of leaves. They are Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi body flickers into the arena. He sit down next to Naruto. "So what did me and Sasuke miss?" asked Kakashi. "Me utterly destroying Neji In one move using some good ol' homemade seals and my very special jutsu that I developed using your Lighting Blade and Haku almost killing Shikamaru in a match." said Naruto casual. Kakashi was both shocked and amazed at the same time by what Naruto had just told. "Now let the final Chuunin exam match begin!" said Minato. With that being said, Sasuke got in his " **koutou iiguru: reivun no karitori**"( **Soaring Eagle: Reaping Raven** ) stance and also he activated his Sharingan. He was waiting for Gaara to make a move. Gaara first attacked by sending his sand after Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto and his comrades were watching the battle. "Naruto, who do you think is going to win?" asked Sakura. "I think Sasuke is going to win." said Naruto. He had his sharingan out to fully enjoy the fight. Sasuke was on the defense but things were about to change. He noticed an opening and decided to take it. "Mahha sokudo1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11: Ending of the Chuunin Exams: Start of the Invasion of Konoha

Naruto was in the stands waiting for the Final round to start. He was already and full prepared for his fight with Neji. Also in the crowd was Neji, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba ,Shikamaru, Haku, Gaara, and Kankuro. Shortly both Kages arrived in the Kage both on the higher part of the stands. The stands could easily hold 5000 people. "It is now time to begin the Chuunin Exams!" said Minato. "It's time to announce the First fight." Minato said. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga " said Minato. Naruto jumped from the stands an onto the battle field. Neji walked down the stairs to the field with Naruto. " Destiny is final and proves I'll win" said Neji confidently. "Well just see about that" said Naruto who was calm as ever. Neji activated his "**Byakugan**" (**White Eye)** to look at Naruto's chakra system. " Are you even prepared to fight ?" asked Neji curiously. "What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto. "You have used about 95% of your maximum amount of chakra." said Neji. "I'm still wanting for you to make the first move." said Naruto. Neji ran at Naruto full force. Naruto just stood there like it was nothing was going to happen. Neji tried to hit Naruto in a chakra point but was blocked by him. Naruto in returned punched him in the nose and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of Neji's head. Neji went stumbling back with immense pain. He charged at Naruto only to succeed in hitting him in a Chakra point. He continued the assault on Naruto who was feeling a ton of pain. "Eat this!" said Neji. " **Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho Hakkesho Kaiten** !" ( **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Revolving Heaven**) yelled Neji. He first starts spinning in a circular motion causing a blue orb of chakra to cover him and Naruto. Next while inside the orb, he started attacking Naruto's Chakra points sealing each one of at a time. He did this brutal assault while he still was spinning. One the attacked finished Naruto was one the ground unconscious. Naruto had lose the battle to what many believed. As Neji was walking away he heard a voice from behind him. " Is that all you got?" said the voice. As Neji turned around he saw Naruto who was standing on his feet with a single hand sign. The people who were betting on Naruto were hadn't lost hope yet away. "I guess it's my turn to fight back." said Naruto. "Release!" said Naruto with his one handed handsigns. Naruto had removed his 3 chakra, 2 gravity-resistance, and 3 power seals. Neji again activated his Byakugan to see that Naruto had Chakra. "Impossible I sealed your Chakra points!" yelled a shocked Neji. "Very wrong." said Naruto. "You see , I had Chakra seals on my body that I made myself. They suppress my Chakra by absorbing it and when released it goes back into my body. The crowd was amazed and in shock. Naruto had made his own seals that suppress Chakra to a point even the Byakugan couldn't see it. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ."(**Shadow Clone Technique** ) said Naruto as two clones appeared next to him. They ran at Neji add applied to seals onto him. Neji's **Byakugan** was immediately turned off. "What did you do?" asked Neji. "I had my clones here put my supreme charka sealing tag on you. You can't activate your Chakra unless I remove them." said Naruto. Naruto made a few quick handsigns for his ace jutsu. " **Raiton no Chidori Yoroi** !" (**Lightning Release :Chidori Armour** ) said Naruto. He formed at **Chidori** (**One Thousand Birds**) in his left hand. He then uses Shape and Nature transformation by adding his own Lightning Chakra, he shapes the chidori into a black lightning bolt. The Chidori then covers Naruto entire body from head to toe." Well Neji ready for defeat?" asked Naruto. 'Never!" yelled an angry Neji . He ran at Naruto which was very foolish mistake that cost him dearly. Naruto grabbed his "**Kubikiribocho**" (**Decapitating Carving Knife** ) and sliced Neji's right arm. Neji passed out after the lose of blood and being cut by Naruto's electrically charged sword. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" said Minato. "This fight was very interesting was it not." said the Kazekage. People who were betting on Naruto were very happy and cheered extremely loud. "Next fight , Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the sand. Gaara was waiting for his opponent to show but he did not appear yet. "Let's move on to the next match" said Minato. "Second match: Haku vs. Shikamaru Nara." "Oh what a drag !" exclaimed Shikamaru. He got up out of his seat and walked toward the battle arena. Haku just warped to the arena waiting for the Hokage to yell start. (**AN: Haku doesn't know the Hiraishin no justu , she knows another justu that lets her warp.) "Let the second match begin !" bellowed Minato from the Kage stands.** "This should be very entertaining " said the Kazekage. Haku pulled out some senbon and started jumping around. Shikamaru was hit twice with senbon from Haku before he started running. He was formulating a strategy in his mind. "So I get it now, she is trying to set up some kind of trap for me" said Shikamaru. He was to get some time to escape. Shikamaru threw a paper bomb at Haku to blind her. Little did he know it was a trap for him. Haku caught the paper bomb and threw it on the ground. This caused a massive explosion cloud of dust to come up blocking the sight of the every one in the crowd. Well except for a certain blonde haired ninja with sharingan. "Looks like Haku is going to use her secret move." said Naruto. He was right on the money too. Haku using the dust cloud as cover quickly made handsigns for her secret technique. "**Koorino Ririisu: Koorino Doomu**"( **Ice Release: Ice Dome**) said Haku. She had justu trapped Shikamaru in dome of pure freezing ice. "This is where you meet your doom." said Haku. Mirrors start to form all around the dome. Haku quickly entered one of them and multiple Hakus appeared in the mirror. " Here you shall face defeat" said all Hakus. They all quickly made hand seals for Hakus most recently invented Justu. " **Taju Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**"( **Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Bullet Technique**) yelled all the Hakus. Several dragons of water came out the mirrors attacking Shikamaru. "Oh Crap, I surrender!" said Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lunges. Not only was he hit by a horde of dragons formed from pure water. Each dragon had 2 of Haku's longer than average senbon in them. And since there 48 were Hakus total in the mirror. That means that Shikamaru was hi by 48 water dragons and 96 senbon. Haku released the Ice dome surrounding herself and Shikamaru. What the people in the crowd saw had both amazed and horrified them. Shikamaru looked like he had been killed by Haku. He still had chakra in his body, "Winner is Haku" said Minato. "That fight was also very interesting" said the Kazekage. Shino won the next fight because Kankuro said "I give up" after walking into the arena. Now everyone, especially Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to show up. Gaara jumped from his arena seat to the arena floor. Suddenly as if on queue, a cloud of leaves covers the left part of the arena floor. Two figures emerge from the cloud of leaves. They are Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi body flickers into the arena. He sit down next to Naruto. "So what did me and Sasuke miss?" asked Kakashi. "Me utterly destroying Neji In one move using some good ol' homemade seals and my very special jutsu that I developed using your Lighting Blade and Haku almost killing Shikamaru in a match." said Naruto casual. Kakashi was both shocked and amazed at the same time by what Naruto had just told. "Now let the final Chuunin exam match begin!" said Minato. With that being said, Sasuke got in his " **koutou iiguru: reivun no karitori**"( **Soaring Eagle: Reaping Raven** ) stance and also he activated his Sharingan. He was waiting for Gaara to make a move. Gaara first attacked by sending his sand after Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto and his comrades were watching the battle. "Naruto, who do you think is going to win?" asked Sakura. "I think Sasuke is going to win." said Naruto. He had his sharingan out to fully enjoy the fight. Sasuke was on the defense but things were about to change. He noticed an opening and decided to take it. "**Mahha sokudo 1:iiguru doroppu"**( **Mach Speed 1: Eagle's Drop** ) yelled Sasuke. He started to hit Gaara with attack rhythm similar to Rock Lee's style during his fight with Gaara. His style was similar but off in a very different way. " I see that Sasuke has his own fighting style" said Naruto. "His though, is similar to Lee's, am I correct about this Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Why yes you are Naruto. Sasuke's style is similar to Lee's but is more faster and Deadlier" said Kakashi. "It allows the user to quickly strike the opponent in a series of attacks ,all focused on a certain point." said Kakashi. "And just what is that certain point ?" asked Naruto. "To break and beat down the opponent. It has 3 stages . Sasuke is using his first stage which could kill 15 to 20 people at once." said Kakashi. "Thanks for the info Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. "You are very much welcome." said Kakashi. Sasuke was punching and kicking with fury of blows his face looked bad. Gaara quickly formed a dome of sand around his body to keep Sasuke away. Sasuke quickly formed hand-signs for his own jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu Bunshin no Jutsu**"( **Fire Release: Fire Clone Justu**). Sasuke spit out a ball of fire and 5 clones came out of it. Sasuke told his clone his plan and they agreed. Three of Sasuke's clone formed a triangular shape around Gaara's sand dome. They all used " **Chidori Senbon**"( **One Thousand Birds Senbon**) with 3 kunai and threw them a the form of a triangle around Gaara's sand dome. Next the other two Sasuke clones ran up to the sides of Gaara's sand dome and used "**Chidori**"( **One Thousand Birds**) into Gaara's sand dome. They reached in and grabbed Gaara to hold him in place. Sasuke forms a **Chidori** then runs up to Gaara's sand dome and performs "**Chidori Nagashi** " (**One Thousand Birds Current**) on the sand dome. "Meet your demise!" said Sasuke. "**Raiton: Denkai doragon fuxiirudo**" ( **Lighting Release: Electrical Dragon Field** ). Sasuke and his clones all started to use **Chidori Nagashi** on the sand dome. The lighting was channeled into the Chidori Senbon forming a triangular barrier of electricity. Sasuke's kunai believe it or not were wrapped in Naruto's Chakra seals. Naruto had sold them to all the stores in the village before he came to the stadium. Naruto recognized those seals from in the stands but didn't say anything. Sasuke's clones with **Chidori** holding Gaara stabbed him their sword. The lighting traveled in Gaara's sand dome Shocking him because of his sword. "My Blood ,My BLOOD!" screamed Gaara. The Sand dome started to come collapse. Suddenly a few ninja activated a genjustu causing many in the crowd to fall asleep. Naruto ,Haku, Minato and Kakashi quickly dispelled the genjustu.

Next Chapter: Invasion of Konoha: Battle of the Hokages and Jinchuriki

AN: I know this Chapter took log to come out and I'm sorry. I have school now so I barley have time to write any Fanfics. Sorry for taking so long. Anyway I hope you I enjoy this Chapter. The action picks up after this arc. I made up Sasuke's style of fighting and new jutsus. He is getting closer to Naruto's level of craftiness. The Next chapter will focus more on Minato and Naruto. Also , I forgot to mention the second part of Naruto's Charka Seals. They can also channel Chakra as well as hide and block it. Give me some Ideas of Naruto, Minato and Sasuke Justus. Also I made Haku's Multi water dragon justu. I'm very creative. Until next time my fans. Later-Kisihingami20

End Of Chapter XI

End Of Chapter 11  
"( Mach Speed 1: Eagle's Drop ) yelled Sasuke. He started to hit Gaara with attack rhythm similar to Rock Lee's style during his fight with Gaara. His style was similar but off in a very different way. " I see that Sasuke has his own fighting style" said Naruto. "His though, is similar to Lee's, am I correct about this Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Why yes you are Naruto. Sasuke's style is similar to Lee's but is more faster and Deadlier" said Kakashi. "It allows the user to quickly strike the opponent in a series of attacks ,all focused on a certain point." said Kakashi. "And just what is that certain point ?" asked Naruto. "To break and beat down the opponent. It has 3 stages . Sasuke is using his first stage which could kill 15 to 20 people at once." said Kakashi. "Thanks for the info Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. "You are very much welcome." said Kakashi. Sasuke was punching and kicking with fury of blows his face looked bad. Gaara quickly formed a dome of sand around his body to keep Sasuke away. Sasuke quickly formed hand signs for his own jutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu Bunshin no Jutsu"( Fire Release: Fire Clone Justu). Sasuke spit out a ball of fire and 5 clones came out of it. Sasuke told his clone his plan and they agreed. Three of Sasuke's clone formed a triangular shape around Gaara's sand dome. They all used " Chidori Senbon"( One Thousand Birds Senbon) with 3 kunai and threw them a the form of a triangle around Gaara's sand dome. Next the other two Sasuke clones ran up to the sides of Gaara's sand dome and used "Chidori"( One Thousand Birds) into Gaara's sand dome. They reached in and grabbed Gaara to hold him in place. Sasuke forms a Chidori then runs up to Gaara's sand dome and performs "Chidori Nagashi " (One Thousand Birds Current) on the sand dome. "Meet your demise!" said Sasuke. "Raiton: Denkai doragon fuxiirudo" ( Lighting Release: Electrical Dragon Field ). Sasuke and his clones all started to use Chidori Nagashi on the sand dome. The lighting was channeled into the Chidori Senbon forming a triangular barrier of electricity. Sasuke's kunai believe it or not were wrapped in Naruto's Chakra seals. Naruto had sold them to all the stores in the village before he came to the stadium. Naruto recognized those seals from in the stands but didn't say anything. Sasuke's clones with Chidori holding Gaara stabbed him their sword. The lighting traveled in Gaara's sand dome Shocking him because of his sword. "My Blood ,My BLOOD!" screamed Gaara. The Sand dome started to come collapse. Suddenly a few ninja activated a genjustu causing many in the crowd to fall asleep. Naruto ,Haku, Minato and Kakashi quickly dispelled the genjustu.

Next Chapter: Invasion of Konoha: Battle of the Hokages and Jinchuriki

AN: I know this Chapter took log to come out and I'm sorry. I have school now so I barley have time to write any Fanfics. Sorry for taking so long. Anyway I hope you I enjoy this Chapter. The action picks up after this arc. I made up Sasuke's style of fighting and new jutsus. He is getting closer to Naruto's level of craftiness. The Next chapter will focus more on Minato and Naruto. Also , I forgot to mention the second part of Naruto's Charka Seals. They can also channel Chakra as well as hide and block it. Give me some Ideas of Naruto, Minato and Sasuke Justus. Also I made Haku's Multi water dragon justu. I'm very creative. Until next time my fans. Later-Kisihingami20

End Of Chapter XI

End Of Chapter 11  
"( **Mach Speed 1: Eagle's Drop** ) yelled Sasuke. He started to hit Gaara with attack rhythm similar to Rock Lee's style during his fight with Gaara. His style was similar but off in a very different way. " I see that Sasuke has his own fighting style" said Naruto. "His though, is similar to Lee's, am I correct about this Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Why yes you are Naruto. Sasuke's style is similar to Lee's but is more faster and Deadlier" said Kakashi. "It allows the user to quickly strike the opponent in a series of attacks ,all focused on a certain point." said Kakashi. "And just what is that certain point ?" asked Naruto. "To break and beat down the opponent. It has 3 stages . Sasuke is using his first stage which could kill 15 to 20 people at once." said Kakashi. "Thanks for the info Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. "You are very much welcome." said Kakashi. Sasuke was punching and kicking with fury of blows his face looked bad. Gaara quickly formed a dome of sand around his body to keep Sasuke away. Sasuke quickly formed handsigns for his own jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu Bunshin no Jutsu**"( **Fire Release: Fire Clone Justu**). Sasuke spit out a ball of fire and 5 clones came out of it. Sasuke told his clone his plan and they agreed. Three of Sasuke's clone formed a triangular shape around Gaara's sand dome. They all used " Chidori Senbon"( One Thousand Birds Senbon) with 3 kunai and threw them a the form of a triangle around Gaara's sand dome. Next the other two Sasuke clones ran up to the sides of Gaara's sand dome and used "**Chidori**"( **One Thousand Birds**) into Gaara's sand dome. They reached in and grabbed Gaara to hold him in place. Sasuke forms a **Chidori** then runs up to Gaara's sand dome and performs "**Chidori Nagashi** " (**One Thousand Birds Current**) on the sand dome. "Meet your demise!" said Sasuke. "**Raiton: Denkai doragon fuxiirudo**" ( **Lighting Release: Electrical Dragon Field** ). Sasuke and his clones all started to use Chidori Nagashi on the sand dome. The lighting was channeled into the Chidori Senbon forming a triangular barrier of electricity. Sasuke's kunai believe it or not were wrapped in Naruto's Chakra seals. Naruto had sold them to all the stores in the village before he came to the stadium. Naruto recognized those seals from in the stands but didn't say anything. Sasuke's clones with **Chidori** holding Gaara stabbed him their sword. The lighting traveled in Gaara's sand dome Shocking him because of his sword. "My Blood ,My BLOOD!" screamed Gaara. The Sand dome started to come collapse. Suddenly a few ninja activated a genjustu causing many in the crowd to fall asleep. Naruto ,Haku, Minato and Kakashi quickly dispelled the genjustu.

Next Chapter: Invasion of Konoha: Battle of the Hokages and Jinchuriki

AN: I know this Chapter took log to come out and I'm sorry. I have school now so I barley have time to write any Fanfics. Sorry for taking so long. Anyway I hope you I enjoy this Chapter. The action picks up after this arc. I made up Sasuke's style of fighting and new jutsus. He is getting closer to Naruto's level of craftiness. The Next chapter will focus more on Minato and Naruto. Also , I forgot to mention the second part of Naruto's Charka Seals. They can also channel Chakra as well as hide and block it. Give me some Ideas of Naruto, Minato and Sasuke Justus. Also I made Haku's Multi water dragon justu. I'm very creative. Until next time my fans. Later-Kisihingami20

End Of Chapter XI

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 12: Invasion of Konoha: Battle of the Kages and Jinchuriki**

_Everyone in the crowd started to fall asleep. "What is going up." said Minato. Minato quickly pulled out one of his __**Hiraishin**__ (__**Flying Thunder God**__**Technique**__) kunai. Suddenly he and the Kazekage were at knife point, each holding a kunai to the others neck. "My … what to expect from Konoha's Yellow Flash" said the Kazekage. He removed his Kage hat to reveal it was none other than Orochimaru. "So I'll take it you want to destroy the village and kill me, right?' asked Minato. "Why yes I wouldn't have it any other way." said Orochimaru. "After I kill you I will kill your son for injuring me in our last battle" said Orochimaru sadistically. "Let's see if your master plan will succeed." said Minato. With that said the battle began. Minato warped 5ft. away from Orochimaru. A moment later four Anbu surrounded Minato. Four mysterious ninja surround around Orochimaru and the Minato. They all teleported to the Chuunin Exams' roof top and the four mystery ninja formed a barrier__** s**__urrounding Orochimaru and Minato. Kakashi gave Naruto and Haku some orders. "Alright it looks like a war is going on" said Kakashi. "What are our orders" said Naruto. "You must go after Sasuke because he went after Gaara" said Kakashi. "He was last seen headed into the forest" said Kakashi. "Alright let's go Haku" said Naruto. He and Haku went directly headed into the forest after Sasuke. "I hope that idiot didn't get himself into trouble" thought Naruto to himself. He and Haku had ready reached to the entrance of the forest._

**_Back on the Chuunin:_**

_Both Orochimaru and Minato were made for battle. Orochimaru attacked first. "__**Sen'ei Tajashu**__" (_**_Many_**_** Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**__) yelled Orochimaru. Multiple White Snakes appeared out of both Orochimaru's arm sleeve and tried to hit Minato but he warped back with each attempted strike. Are you just going to run away or fight back, you could just let me kill you" said Orochimaru. "That's if you're fast enough to touch me" said Minato. Minato quickly made hand signs for a new justu he developed. "__**Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu**__" (__**Wind Clone Technique**__) yelled Minato. A heavy wind started to pick up. Suddenly 5 clones of Minato appeared out of thin air. Minato told his about his plan to beat Orochimaru. "I would you finish your conversation, but I must kill you Minato" said Orochimaru. Orochimaru started forming handsigns for a forbidden Justu. "__**Kuchiyose: Edo Tense**__i" (__**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**__). Three coffins appeared out of the ground. The first 2 opened and revealed the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ hokages. The 3__rd__ coffin opened but there was nothing inside. "That's strange, I thought the third died more than 8 years ago but isn't inside the coffin" said Orochimaru. "That's because his soul belongs to the Shinigami" said Minato. "He used the "__**Shiki F**_**_ū_**_**jin**__" (__**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**__) which by performing it the user gives his soul to the Shinigami, but they can seal a person or thing for their soul. "Interesting, but oh well I guess you'll die by the hands of the 2 strongest Hokages ever. "Okay then, I'll get serious since you insulted me by not considering I'm a strong Hokage" said Minato._

_Minato also had his very own fighting stance that was unique to him like Naruto's. However, unlike Naruto's fighting style was about dragons his was about birds. Minato and his clones got into his "__**Hikarino Sokudo: Kaminarihachidori**__" (__**Light Speed: Lightning Hummingbird**__) stance. Minato and his clones had their right legs in front of their bodies bent in a 90 degree angle. Minato and his clones left legs were behind him slightly bent in to a 20 degree angle. He and his clones' right arms were held out in front of their bodies. "Boy, I'm in for a tough fight "thought Minato to himself. He and his clones got into their first formation called the "__**Sutansu 1: chixyouonsoku buruu jixei**__" (__**Stance 1: Super-Sonic Blue Jay**__) and waited for the revived kages to attack._

**_In the forest:_**

_Naruto and Haku were in pursuit of Sasuke who was chasing after Gaara. "Darn it Sasuke, Why can't you wait until wait for back up" thought Naruto to himself. Sasuke was right on the tail of Kankurōand Temari. Kankurō had a feeling they were being followed, so he and Temari both stopped on a large tree- branch to talk. "Temari take Gaara and keep going without me because I believe were being followed" said Kankurō. Kankurō quickly handed Gaara to Temari and she started to continue onward without Kankurō. Sasuke was right on the tale of Gaara when he was stopped by Kankurō. "This is as far as you go" said Kankurō. He was about to fight Sasuke when Shino appeared out of nowhere. "Go on ahead, I'll fight him" said Shino. Sasuke had dashed past Kankurō and continued his pursuit of Gaara. Shino and Kankurōhad started engaging in a long battle with one another. Meanwhile, Sasuke who was chasing after Gaara again was being followed by Naruto and Haku. Naruto had his 3-tome sharingan out so he could follow Sasuke's charka. "He's only 40 meters away from us" said Naruto. He was tired of jumping and decided to use the "__**Kamui**__" (__**Authority of**__**the Gods**__)to warp himself to Sasuke's location. Gaara had started to transform his 1__st__ form of the Shukaku. He awakens in a very enraged state from Sasuke injuring him. "I will kill him!" shouted Gaara. He sent Temari who was caring him flying across the forest till she hit a large tree. The force of the impact not only caused her to brake her left arm and sprain her right leg, but also knocked Temari unconscious. "Gaara lands on a tree branch and prepares for the 2__nd__ round with Sasuke. Sasuke lands on a 2 way from Gaara. "I shall cover the trees and the Ground red with your BLOOD" screamed Gaara. "Bring it on freak, I've beaten you once and I can do it again" said Sasuke. "Eat THIS" said Gaara. He jumped up into the air and was about to hit Sasuke with his giant Sand claw hand. Sasuke was about to prepare a counterattack for Gaara but suddenly his body couldn't move. "Why can't I move" thought himself. It was the cursemark that Orochimaru had given to him. It caused a temporary paralysis to him right now. As things looked grim for Sasuke as he was about to critically injured, our favorite blonde haired hero arrives with back up. Naruto jumps in air to meet Gaara head on , and he shows of his "__**Kenjutsu**__"(__**Sword Technique**__) fighting stance called the "__**Kurai Kurokaminaridoragon : Kaminariou boruto**__"(__**Dark Black Thunder Dragon: Lighting King Volt**__).(A/N Naruto's Kenjutsu is a part of his __**Dark –White Dragon**__ fighting style. This is one of 10 of his stances.) Haku arrived and moved Sasuke back 2 ft. away from Naruto as he was attacking. "__**Sutansu 1: ou boruto okotte iru gouon**__" (__**Stance 1: King Volt's Angry Roar**__) "said Naruto. Naruto streamed lightning chakra through his "__**Kubikirib**_**_ōchō_**_" (__**Decapitating Carving Knife**__) to cut Gaara in a downward slashing motion. The force of the blow not only shocked and burned the trees near the area of impact but, also cut Gaara from his right arm downward to his right leg. The sand wrapped around Gaara's arm and leg on the right side of his body to heal him slowly. This injury caused more of Gaara's blood to be spilt and more of Gaara to transform into his 2__nd__ form of the Shukaku. The force of the blow made Sasuke realized why Haku had moved him away from Naruto. "The runt is that strong… It's… Unbelievable" said Sasuke._

_ Gaara's body except for his legs looked like a miniature Shukaku with his arms and upper body including his face was covered in sand. Gaara was still recovering a little bit faster from Naruto's attack. "I will KILL YOU" shouted Gaara. He rushed at Naruto but Naruto threw one if his "__**Hiraishin**__" Kunai to warp away. "__**Taj**_**_ū_**_** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique**__)" said Naruto. Naruto had summoned about 150 Shadow clones to complete his plan to beat Gaara. He told the clones his plans and split them into 3 groups. Group 1 fought Gaara and stall for tome as a distraction. Group 2 served as a backup and 2__nd__ assault team like Group 1 but could use more brute force. Group 3 of Naruto's clones had the most work to out of the first 2 groups. In group 3 some of Naruto's clones would give him channel some elemental chakra through his Kubikiribōchō with only wind and lightning chakra. "I Will Kill YOU" Gaara yelled. Group 1 had begun their first part of their assigned task. 25 of the clones had started to fight Gaara. They used the "__**Kon**_**_-_**_**Shirono Doragon**__" (__**Dark-White Dragon**__) against Gaara. He was being hit with such brute force from a barrage of attacks, which were a combination of punches and kicks. As Gaara was being knocked back he quickly counters with his own attack. "__**F**_**_ū_**_**ton: Mugen Sajin — Daitoppa**__"(__**Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough**__)" yelled Gaara. Gaara had inhaled some wind using his chakra and then infused the air with his sand the spit it out. All 25 of the clones were destroyed by Gaara. Unfortunately, for Gaara the clones he destroyed were the distraction. What Gaara didn't notice that while he was fighting the distraction clones in Group1, the other 25 clones had started throwing around in all the trees near Gaara explosive chakra kunai with a chain connected. "What" screamed Gaara. The chains prevented him escaping the elaborate trap Naruto's clones had made for him. The kunai were also chakra kunai meaning the can absorb or stream chakra. The fate Gaara was about to face was horrible. All 25 of Naruto's clones jumped into the air and made handsigns for a fire style jutsu. "__**Katon: G**_**_ōryū_**_**ka no Jutsu**__" (__**Fire**__**Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**__) yelled Naruto's clones. All of them inhaled some air and infused it with fire chakra then released a dragon head shaped fire ball at Gaara and the explosive kunai to cause a massive explosion and vortex of fire. "Argh, I will KILL YOU" shouted Gaara who was trapped in the explosion and now vortex of flames. "__**Katon: Doragon en Bakuhatsutatsumaki**__" (__**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Explosion Tornado**__) said one of the clones as the name of the attack they performed on Gaara. Meanwhile the real Naruto and 2 other clones of himself had finished streaming wind and lightning chakra into Naruto's __**Kubikirib**_**_ōchō_**_. The clones afterward disappeared after their assault on Gaara and after streaming chakra into the real Naruto's sword. Naruto waits for his prey it this situation, Gaara to make his move. Naruto is ready to go in for the kill on his enemy. Gaara emerges disfigured and a horrific bloody mess from the Katon: Doragon en Bakuhatsutatsumaki. "I SHALL KILL YOU!" shouted Gaara who jumped into the air after Naruto. Naruto seeing his prey move with his cold yet merciless, 3 dot Sharingan eyes and chakra streamed sword rushed at Gaara. Naruto got into another one of his Kenjutsu stances. "__**Sutansu 2: Ou Boruto Shoumeitsume**__"(__**Stance 2:King Volt's**__**Lighting Claw**__) said Naruto. Naruto using the __**Kubikirib**_**_ōchō_**_ cuts Gaara in an X- shaped fashion with 2 direct cuts across Gaara's chest on both sides from his arm to his hip. Gaara's body dropped to the bottom of the forest whilst he was screaming as he was falling. Thanks to the Shukaku, Gaara's life was still within his body. 10 seconds after Gaara's bloody body dropped and reached the forest floor, the ground started rumbling. All trees in a 50 mile radius where gone because a monstrous beast roar. The Shukaku had awoken. "I'm free. Now I'm able to kill the person who nearly killed my host" said Shukaku. Naruto who was in midair off his now destroyed tree made handsigns, bite his right thumb ,and whilst saying " Kuchiyose no Jutsu " (Summoning Technique). Naruto almost immediately landed on the back of a gigantic azure komodo dragon. "What have you summoned me for, Naruto" said Seiryu. "To help me defeat that wild beast over there" replied Naruto. "Ok then let's" said both Naruto and Seiryu as the charged at Shukaku._

_ Back on the Exams rooftops_

_"No, what have you done to me" said Orochimaru as the __**Shinigami**__(__**Death God**__) reached through his chest to take parts of his soul. "I'll seal your arms and legs away so you my never use them again" said Minato. If you are wondering what happened I'll explain it. Minato and his clones used a "__**Taj**_**_ū Shiki Fū_**_**jin**__" (__**Multiple Dead Demon Consuming Seal**__) to defeat Orochimaru and the revived hokages. Instead of using one __**Shinigami**__, Minato and his clones used 3, 2 for the hokages and the last for Orochimaru. Minato had enough chakra to seal multiple parts of Orochimaru's soul but he choose only 2: the legs and arms. Minato knew what the cost was before he used it : his soul but Minato before the barrier went up teleported to his and Naruto's home before so the reaper can't have his soul. However even this is risky because the reaper will collect the clones or his chakra will be sealed. A large Minato's chakra is sealed. So in simpler terms, the Shinigami instead will collect his chakra instead, which means since Minato used 25% of his chakra to make 3 clones which all 3 perform reaper death seal(25%*3=75%=3/4) Minato lost ¾ of his total chakra. Minato was transported to the Hospital after the fight by being carried by his Anbu. Orochimaru was mysteriously carried away after the sealing by an unknown group of people. _

**_Back in the Forest_**

_Naruto who was riding atop of Seiryu was using combination attacks against Shukaku. "__**F**_**_ūton: Renkū_**_**dan**__" (__**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**__) yelled the Shukaku. 3 massive drill bullets of air went flying from the Shukaku's mouth at Naruto and Seiryu. Seiryu easily dodged all 3 of the air bullets and himself and Naruto started making handsigns. "__**Katon: G**_**_ōryū_**_**ka no Jutsu**__" (__**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**__) said Naruto. Naruto made another dragon shaped fireball that went flying at Shukaku. " __**F**_**_ū_**_**ton: Harikeen Toukai Fuu" (Wind Release: Hurricane East Sea Winds**__) said Seiryu. Seiryu made a massive air current appear which caused Naruto's dragon headed fireball to expand in size becoming a massive stream of flames which directly hit the Shukaku._

_"__**Kumiawase Shuhou: Idai na Doragon Kaen**__ "(__**Combination Technique: Great Dragon Flamethrower**__) said both Naruto and Seiryu. "Argh! It burns" yelled the Shukaku. "Seiryu give me a lift" said Naruto. "Alright here goes nothing "said Seiryu. Seiryu tossed Naruto at the Shukaku's forehead where a sleeping Gaara was. Naruto in midair used one hand to form his classic yet favorite jutsu. _

_"Sleeping in battle, this will wake you up. __**Rasengan**__! " (__**Spiralling Sphere**__) said Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan hits Gaara's face perfectly to wake him up and also gets rid of the Shukaku. Naruto falls and lands on the ground perfectly. He used about ½ of his full chakra with his seals included. Naruto was about to leave with Haku when heard Gaara's voice. "Why do you fight .What drives you?" asked a critically injured Gaara. "Without a purpose in life, one may never grow stronger. However with a purpose and a strong desire, one may grow stronger with that objective in mind. My purpose is to protect the people and friends that are close to me, and that is what drives me." said Naruto. "What is your name" said Gaara. "It's Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki "said Naruto. Naruto leaves with Haku to take Sasuke who is now unconscious (Haku knocked him out before Naruto summoned Seiryu) to the hospital. The sand villagers left the village and Kankurō had to carry both Gaara and Temari back to the Sand village. Whilst Gaara was think about what Naruto had told him. "Have a purpose and a strong desire. Protect my friends" thought Gaara as he was being carried._

_At the Konoha Hospital:_

_When Naruto and Haku arrived at the hospital, Naruto noticed the Number of Anbu guarding one room. Naruto knew the situation was serious. "Haku, I need you to go and get Sasuke some medical attention, while I find out why all these Anbu are here" said Naruto._

_"Very well, master" said Haku. She went to go get Sasuke treated with some proper help. Naruto approached the door with Anbu guarding it. They let him into the room, inside he saw Jiraiya was waiting at the bedside of Minato in a chair. Naruto saw his father hooked up with machinery and thought something must be wrong. The Anbu closed the door after Naruto entered. "What happened to my father" asked Naruto. "Your father was fighting Orochimaru, the man you fought in the Forest of Death. Your father used a seal called the "__**Shiki F**_**_ū_**_**jin**__" (__**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**__). It's a jutsu that the user to summon the __**Shinigami**__ (__**Death God**__) that allows him to seal something away at the cost of your own soul. However, your father being the very clever man he his bypassed this restriction._

_"said Jiraiya. "Well how did my father, Minato, Yellow Flash of Konoha, the 4__th__ Hokage bypass his own death by losing his soul" asked Naruto._

_"He summoned up clones to perform the justu whilst he warped back to the house, however the Shinigami collected his clones or apart of his Chakra. He had 3 clones use it so the Shinigami took ¾ of your father's chakra" said Jiraiya. "Can he regain his chakra back? " asked Naruto. "Yes he can but it will take some time" said Jiraiya. "This also means that your father have to resign his title as Hokage because he is unfit to lead in his current state." said Jiraiya._

_"I've already been assigned to find the candidate I've selected for Hokage for my mission" said Jiraiya. "Would you like to come, Naruto" asked Jiraiya. "Yes I would like to come along with you Jiraiya on this trip" said Naruto. "Will be leaving in 2 days so you may want to pack early" said Jiraiya. With that being said Jiraiya disappeared. Naruto went home and informed Haku of the events he was told and about the mission. "Haku, while I'm gone please take care of my father" said Naruto. "Yes master, I will do that task with no error" said Haku. After their talk, Haku went and made dinner in which Naruto ate. Naruto took a hot relax natural hot spring bath to relax his muscles and he also removed all his seals on his body. Naruto also developed a new seal which he was testing it on his Chuunin Exam armor which took some damage from Neji. The new seals are called repairing seals, which by streaming chakra into the seal it can repair equipment like amour, weapons, etc. Naruto was going to sell it to the blacksmith to help his business out. These seals were going to be tested this night._

_Next Chapter: The Akatsuki in Konoha Itachi's return and battle of the eyes._

_AN: I'm extremely sorry my fans that this chapter took so many months to come out. I was kind of on hiatus and had test at school, long story short a lot of work no story time. But alas I'm back and I'm on summer break which gives me more time to write. If this next chapter doesn't come out within 3-4 days 1 of 2 things happened._

_1: I'm busy doing work not writing stories or editing stories…_

_2: Writing Yugioh Gx story_

_Anyways back to this I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell wait you think cause I do read your reviews which help a lot. Another reason took so long cause I switched from an old computer to my very own windows 8 Laptop and I thought I saved my work I did on the old computer on this chapter but it didn't so I had to start fresh and from scratch. But I think you'll enjoy it. Also tell me what you think about my Justus I make and ending of this chapter._

_ Well I'll be trying to release and hopefully finish this by summer's end to start on the sequel to this. See ya later.-Kishingami20 _


End file.
